Forbidden Love
by Writer Wannabe
Summary: A different take on AOTC where Padmé is the seducer and Anakin is the young Jedi trying to resist her.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A different take on AOTC where Padmé is the seducer and Anakin is the young Jedi trying to resist her. It loosely follows the plot of Episode II and beyond.

Disclaimer: Just trying to have a little fun!

Author's Notes: The idea for this story came to me after watching Mr. Plinkett's epic prequel reviews on YouTube. He suggested it would've been more interesting if Padmé was the one tempting Anakin and he was the one trying to resist her (a standard forbidden fruit story), and I thought that was a great idea. The story also gave me an opportunity to tinker with Anakin's personality a little bit.

I wrote this as one piece, but for formatting purposes I'm dividing it into chapters, so the pacing might seem odd sometimes. I also skimmed through some scenes from the movies to get to the parts I really wanted to write about.

This is an adult story, meaning some scenes and situations are not suitable for children.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The two Jedi marched along the wide hallway of the Temple. The oldest of the pair glanced at his young student, briefly wondering why he seemed so nervous. As always, he seemed to sense his master's feelings.

"What is it?" Anakin asked.

"You tell me", Obi Wan countered.

"I'm worried about the assassination attempt. It's going to happen again, I can feel it." He met Obi Wan's eyes pointedly.

"Most certainly", the master agreed. "The council will probably ask us to keep an eye on her while she's in Coruscant for the vote."

"I don't understand politicians", Anakin commented.

"Me neither. I have yet to meet one I can trust." They turned on a corner and found themselves in the Council Hall, statues of legendary Jedi Knights standing proudly on both sides.

"I'm sure we can trust Padmé", Anakin said. Obi Wan met his eyes sharply.

"Ten years is a long time, Anakin. A lot of things have happened. And you will call her Senator Amidala", he said firmly, leaving no room for arguments.

"Yes, Master", Anakin muttered. They stopped outside the Council Room and fixed their robes.

"And I don't think the council needs to know we went a little overboard celebrating your birthday last night", Obi Wan noted with a smile. Anakin laughed a bit too loudly and his master had to elbow him. "Calm down."

"Sorry, Master", he grinned.

The doors to the council room opened and they stepped inside.

* * *

Padmé, escorted by Dormé and Captain Typho, stepped closer to her two Jedi visitors.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Milady", Obi Wan greeted, shaking her hand.

"It's been far too long, Master Kenobi." She paused and got a better look at the young man standing behind Obi Wan. He was even taller than the Jedi Knight and his face was very handsome, albeit young. "Ani?" she looked at him from head to toe and then back to his blue eyes as he stepped closer to her. "Oh, my goodness! You've… grown."

"Master Kenobi makes sure I eat well", he quipped. Padmé laughed softly and Obi Wan elbowed his apprentice. Anakin elbowed him back and smiled at Padmé. "It's nice to see you're safe, Senator Amidala", he said more seriously offering his hand. Padmé looked at it and shook it firmly.

"Thank you, Ani", she looked at Obi Wan and then at Anakin again. "Let's sit down, shall we?" She guided them to the sitting area and sat across from the two Jedi. She noticed Anakin kept his eyes on his lap, his hands resting on his knees. She looked at Master Kenobi.

"I appreciate your presence, and I'm certainly glad to see you again, but I think this much security is an exaggeration", she said.

"The situation is worse than she will admit", Captain Typho cut in. Padmé shot a glance at him, but the good captain was doing his job.

"I've had attempts on my life before. What I need is answers", she pointed to Master Kenobi.

"I'm afraid you misunderstand the purpose of our presence here, milady", the older Jedi started, "we're here to protect you, not to start an investigation", he clarified.

Padmé had to contain her sigh of frustration. She had more important things to do right now. There was an important decision to make in the senate, a decision that could change the fate of the galaxy for the next few years. She wanted to know who was behind this murder attempts and get back to her life.

"I'm sure this will be over soon, Senator", Anakin said. Padmé was surprised to hear him speak up. His eye contact was steady, too. She half-smiled.

"Let's hope so, Ani", she rose to her feet and the Jedi followed. "If you'll excuse me, I will retire." The Jedi bowed their heads and she nodded, then walked to her private quarters. She glanced over her shoulder and caught Anakin looking at her, but his eyes quickly went back to Captain Typho. Padmé smiled to herself.

* * *

Anakin sat with Captain Typho in the luxurious kitchen, both nursing hot drinks. It was a chilly night.

"Do you like your job?" Anakin asked, trying to strike up a conversation with the stern captain. He wasn't a man of too many words.

"I'm proud to serve my home planet", came the dry reply.

"Naboo is amazing", Anakin said. Typho's expression softened.

"Yes, it is. You've been there before?" he asked curiously. He didn't remember any recent Jedi missions to Naboo. He made sure to keep track of those.

"Once, a long time ago. For the Trade Federation blockade." Anakin noticed a bowl of berries on the table and looked back at Typho. The captain slid the bowl in front of the young man. Anakin smiled guiltily and popped a berry into his mouth. "Thank you."

"You must've been very young", Typho commented.

"He's the little boy who blew up the Trade Federation's command ship", a familiar voice cut in. Captain Typho and Anakin rose to their feet to greet the senator, the latter almost choking with a berry. Padmé noticed and fought the urge to smile. She walked over to the table and picked up a berry for herself. "Are you still the best pilot in the galaxy, Ani?" she asked before putting the berry in her mouth.

"Uh", he cleared his throat when his voice cracked, "I don't know", was all he managed to answer. Padmé half-smiled and turned to Captain Typho.

"I have a plan. If it works, we can get this over with tonight."

* * *

The plan was simple: Padmé would be in her room, just like every other night, while Anakin waited just outside ready to capture whoever it was who was trying to kill her. The problem was that Anakin wasn't too crazy about the idea. He inspected Padmé's room while she watched from the doorframe, almost amused by his stubbornness.

"I'm not crazy about that", he said, nodding towards the large window separating her bedroom from the exterior.

"I'm hoping the assassin disagrees", she said. Anakin exhaled heavily and tapped the glass. "It's blaster proof", she assured.

"I think your assassin knows that", he looked at her. "I don't know, senator, this… this seems too dangerous."

"That's the whole point, Ani. Someone will try to come in through the window, but you'll stop them. I trust you", she added. Anakin looked down, embarrassed. "Master Kenobi said you were a very good student."

"He said that?" Anakin asked, surprised.

"I'm sure you've heard that before", she smiled.

"Well, no. Not from him. Or anyone else for that matter", he said, giving her a half-smile. Padmé felt her toes curl at the gesture. The more she looked at him, the more handsome she found him. If only he wasn't jailbait.

"Why is that?" she questioned, moving closer to him. She felt Anakin tense and it endeared him to her.

"Uh, it doesn't matter…" he tried to shrug off. Padmé sighed and looked at him.

Anakin looked into her eyes, not knowing what to say. She looked so beautiful, more so than he remembered, and he couldn't believe she was standing so close to him. His affection for her never disappeared and throughout his training he had hoped their paths would cross again. But he knew he wasn't supposed to think about her so much. He had to lift up a wall to keep her from affecting him. But why did she keep looking at him?

"I have to change, Anakin", she finally said.

"Oh. Right. Yes, of course", he stumbled over his words, quickly leaving her room. When the door closed she allowed herself to laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Thank you very much for your feedback, I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Padmé's plan worked but only halfway. Another attempt was made on her life, just as she had predicted, but the Jedi had been unable to capture a suspect. And now to add insult to injury, the Jedi council and the Chancellor had suggested she go into hiding. Hiding! She'd never run from a fight in her life and now they were asking her to hide while Master Kenobi investigated whom her assassin was. At least she was going to get some answers, she reasoned miserably.

Dormé would be her representative in the senate, and for that she was glad. She trusted her handmaiden with her life and knew that she wouldn't disappoint her. And while Dormé would get to fight the military creation act that she'd spent a year working on she would have to go into hiding, like a coward.

A frustrated sigh escaped her as she packed her bags over her bed.

"They must be feeding them well at the Temple", came the off-hand remark.

Padmé smiled knowingly and carried another dress to her suitcase.

"It's been ten years, Dormé. I'd be surprised if he was still short", Padmé said. The handmaiden was confused.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Anakin, of course."

"Oh", the handmaiden understood. She had a vague idea of who Anakin was. He was considered a hero among Naboo pilots, but that was the extent of her knowledge about him. "I meant the Jedi are very handsome", she clarified. "Both of them." Padmé laughed softly.

"Obi Wan has always been handsome. I'm not crazy about the hair, though. Not too many men can pull off that look", she said casually as she packed another dress. She crossed paths with Dormé as she went to get more clothes.

"And Anakin?" she asked. They rarely had occasions to chitchat about lighter things, much less men, and both women were more than happy to indulge into some girl talk.

"He could use a haircut, too, but other than that he's a walking felony", the Senator admitted barely able to contain a chuckle, making her friend laugh.

"He'd be worth the jail time", she replied. They laughed but quieted down when the walking felony himself stepped into the room. The women exchanged knowing glances before Dormé continued packing.

"Hi, Ani" Padmé greeted casually.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" she asked, almost smiling. She assumed he wasn't being serious.

"You're in your room in the middle of the day with the window shades open", he explained, a bit on edge.

Again with the damn window, she thought.

"I think I'll be fine, Ani", she dismissed, a bit annoyed. Anakin pointed at the wide glass.

"Need I remind you that last night someone tried to kill you?" he pressed. Padmé looked at Dormé and her friend raised her brows. The young man had a point. "I suggest you wait in the sitting room. Captain Typho and I have secured the area. Dormé can finish packing for you", he offered.

Padmé turned to Dormé again. "Go ahead, milady. I'll only be another minute", she assured. Padmé sighed and left the room. Dormé looked up at Anakin and noticed that he wiggled his fingers. The window screen came down darkening the room for only a second before the lights went on. "Why would you do that? She's not in the room."

"But you're still here", he explained. Dormé smiled gratefully.

"How did you know my name?", she asked as she struggled to close the suitcase. Anakin assisted her.

"I asked Captain Typho", he shrugged. Dormé smiled at him and he smiled back. "Will you be okay staying here?"

"Yes", she tried to sound confident but failed miserably. "Well, it will be my first time as her representative in the senate. I don't want to fail her", she admitted.

"Don't worry, you'll be great. And Captain Typho will make sure you're safe, he already told me his security plan", he assured.

The handmaiden was grateful for the young Jedi's thoughtfulness. The last thing she wanted to do was disappoint her mistress, but with the death threats on the senator's head she found herself becoming more and more stressed.

Anakin picked up the suitcases. "Is this it?"

Dormé nodded and they exited the room.

* * *

"Once in Theed you'll go to the palace and report to the queen. Don't let anyone recognize the senator and reach me as soon as you know where you'll be staying", Obi Wan instructed.

"Yes, Master", Anakin nodded. They looked at Padmé's luggage, which was piled up in front of them.

"That seems a bit excessive", Obi Wan commented. Anakin laughed softly.

"I have to say, I like knowing what I'm going to wear every day for the rest of my life", he looked down at his refugee clothes, "I feel so weird in these." Obi Wan chuckled.

"You'll have to get used to them for a while. If people notice a man in Jedi clothes walking around with someone who resembles Padmé it will look too suspicious. Your haircut is enough of a give away", he added.

"I could chop it off if you Knighted me", Anakin teased, though there was more truth to his suggestion than he would've liked to admit.

"Don't even think about it; you still have a lot to learn, young Padawan", Obi Wan said firmly. Anakin struggled to appear calm.

"I'll pull my hood up in public", he said. Obi Wan nodded.

A few rows behind them, Padmé and Dormé went over the final details of their switch. A public transport wasn't the ideal place to do this, but they didn't have enough time.

"Keep me updated with everything that happens during the senate sessions", Padmé reminded.

"And I'll use your private signal", Dormé finished, clutching her comm link. Padmé smiled softly.

"Perfect. You'll be great, I know it", she encouraged. Dormé smiled and glanced at Anakin.

"Thank you. You and Anakin seem to have a lot of faith in me."

"Anakin? What do you mean?" Padmé was confused. When exactly did Dormé and Anakin become close friends?

"He stayed with me while I finished packing. He was very supportive. He's a sweet felony", she added with a smile. Padmé didn't expect that. He didn't have to be so nice to her handmaiden, but he was anyway. Maybe he had developed a little crush on her, she reasoned with a smile.

* * *

Anakin and Padmé made their way into the refugee shuttle with their hoods pulled over their heads, trying to pass unnoticed. With so many people waiting to board it would've been hard for Padmé to be recognized, but they didn't want to take any risks.

Once inside and settled into their booth, Padmé reviewed some senate documents in her datapad while Anakin dozed off in his bunk. Padmé turned to him and found herself studying his face. She could see no trace of the young boy she had met all those years ago, except for his hair and his eyes, which were now closed. He had full lips but still looked very masculine, yet there was so much youth in his features. In a few years he'd probably be even more handsome and she wouldn't feel a wave of guilt for ogling him.

She rolled her eyes and chastised herself for her silly thoughts. He was just a boy and she shouldn't be entertaining fantasies of him when there were more important tasks at hand.

Still, there's nothing wrong with wondering, she teased herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted when he twitched.

"No, mom…" he whispered in his sleep. Padmé put her datapad down and moved closer to him.

"Ani?", she said softly. He twisted and turned, his breath coming faster. He was obviously having a nightmare. Padmé placed her hand on his shoulder and gently shook him. "Ani, wake up."

Anakin opened his eyes and found her invading his field of vision. He looked around, confused.

"We're in the shuttle. You were having a nightmare", she explained. Anakin nodded quickly, his mind still focused on his dream. "I'll get us something do eat. I'll be right back", she said.

When she left him, he sat up and leaned his elbows on his knees, his eyes closing. He reached out for the Force, applying a calming technique he was beginning to use more and more often in the latter months. The nightmares were happening almost every night and he couldn't remember the last time he had had a good night's sleep.

Padmé came back with soup and bread and they sat on boxes, creating an improvised dining area.

"Are you sure you're all right?" she asked.

"Yes. It was just a dream", he dismissed. She nodded and scooped some soup with her spoon, blowing softly to cool it down. Anakin caught himself staring at her lips and quickly tried to think of something else to occupy his mind with.

" So why aren't you married?" he asked, immediately regretting the words when they jumbled out of his mouth. "I'm - I'm sorry, is that too personal a question?"

"It's fine. We'll be spending some time together, we might as well catch up", she said. Anakin smiled. "Work keeps me busy, I suppose", was her reply.

"Senator Organa is married", he pointed.

"Bail is better at organizing his time," she smiled. "Besides, I'm not really interested in getting married right now."

"But you've had boyfriends," Anakin pressed. Padmé laughed in disbelief.

"Of course I have!" she said, biting into her loaf of bread. Anakin looked down and stirred his soup. "How about you? Any special girls in your life, Ani?"

His eyes shot up to meet hers, caught off-guard.

"Uh, no…"

"Really? No cute Padawan girls in the temple chasing after you?" she insisted playfully.

"No, we're not supposed to form attachments", he said, a little annoyed. What was with her tone, anyway? It's not like he was a child.

"You can still have fun and not form an attachment", she said. Anakin realized what she was suggesting and his face grew crimson.

"I don't know about that", was his awkward response. Padmé giggled.

"Maybe you're too young."

"I'm twenty!" he defended, trying to hide his outrage. Padmé arched a brow, interested. So he wasn't a felony after all. Maybe this mission wouldn't be so boring after all.

"Alright, then. What about Master Kenobi? I'm sure he's had… friends", she implied.

"Not that I know of."

"Are you serious? He's a grown man, you mean to tell me he's never…?"

"Not while he's trained me", Anakin said firmly. Padmé was shocked. Obi Wan was well into his thirties and quite attractive. She couldn't believe he had never been with a woman. Sure, he was a Jedi, but he was still human. Surely he'd had affairs? Or at least a lover. She started to realize that the Jedi were stricter than she'd first thought. She used to see them as exciting figures, but it turned out they were a little boring. Unless they had a lightsaber at hand.

"You seem shocked", Anakin commented.

"Just a little", she admitted. "Master Kenobi seems to be very… strong-willed."

"You're telling me", Anakin said with a half smile. Padmé once again noticed how handsome he looked when he did that.

"How about you?" she asked, eyes on him almost in invitation. Anakin felt his face warming up.

"Me what?" he asked, suddenly feeling like he was being interrogated.

"Are you as strong-willed as Master Kenobi?" she clarified, amused.

"I try to be", he shrugged. Padmé shook her head softly and stirred her soup.

"The Jedi Order is so puzzling to me… So many of its members are human, yet they keep you from ever acting like one", she said.

"It's important to be connected to the Force", he explained. "I don't know how focused I would be if I had a girlfriend or a…." he paused and lowered his eyes to his bowl of soup, "lover." Padmé scoffed.

"In my experience, men are very good at separating their jobs from their personal lives", she argued with a hint of bitterness. Anakin tried to keep a straight face. It was obvious she'd had a bad experience in her personal life.

"Somebody dared to break your heart, Senator?" he pressed. Padmé gave him a half smile.

"I wouldn't go that far", she answered. "Politics can get very dirty sometimes, Ani. You have to know who your friends are."

"Sounds like he was more than just a friend…" he muttered. Padmé met his eyes.

"Perhaps", was her brief answer. No more questions followed. They continued eating in silence, each left to their own thoughts.

Padmé's image of Master Kenobi changed drastically. She never told anyone, but she had developed a bit of a crush on him while she was a young teenage queen. The then Padawan learner seemed so determined and obedient, not to mention handsome. Now he seemed like a robot, completely devoted to the Jedi Order and with no room for some personal enjoyment. Anakin, on the other hand, seemed more spontaneous. He had no issues when it came to asking her extremely personal questions and for some reason he didn't sound as strict as his master even though he tried to convey that image. Probably because of his age. In a few years he'd be as devoid of emotion as Kenobi.

Anakin was quite stunned to learn about Padmé's personal life. It seemed so odd to him to learn about her previous liaisons. He studied her in silence. She was remarkably beautiful, so it didn't exactly come as a surprise that she had attracted male attention before. What he didn't expect was for her to return those approaches. It made sense, though. Padmé was single, young, and had every right to be in relationships, no matter their nature.

For the first time in his life, he felt jealousy coursing through his veins.


	3. Chapter 3

The private audience with Queen Jamilla was a success and she offered all of her support to the Senator from their home planet, albeit Padmé still wasn't crazy about the idea of hiding. She fought the urge to roll her eyes when Anakin discussed the accessibility of the lake country estate with the Queen's security detail. The fact that it was a no-fly zone seemed to calm him somewhat, but he remained unsatisfied with the arrangements. He didn't say it, but she could see it.

Padmé glanced at Anakin as they walked down one of the many stone sidewalks in Theed and caught him pulling at his collar for the umpteenth time. His hood was pulled over his head, but she knew that's exactly what he was doing.

"Once we're at the lake house you can put your Jedi robes back on", she said. Anakin looked at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently.

"I know you're not fond of civilian clothing. I feel the opposite", she mentioned, clutching her light blue robe around her waist.

"Yeah, I've seen the things you have to wear for the senate", he teased. Padmé raised her eyebrows and turned on a stone stairway. Two little girls no older than eight years old jumped to her arms.

"Ryoo, Pooja!" Padmé greeted her nieces with a big smile. She placed loud kisses on their cheeks, making them giggle. "Guess who's here with me?"

The girls looked over her shoulder at Artoo and squealed the droid's name in delight, immediately playing with him. Anakin watched the little scene with a smile on his face.

"I would've introduced you, but once Artoo's in the picture…" she said.

"Story of my life", Anakin quipped. Padmé laughed and elbowed him.

"Come on, let's go inside", she invited.

Anakin took a deep breath and followed her up the stairs. He wasn't sure, but this was probably the first family home he entered since he began his Jedi training. He felt the warmth as soon as he crossed the threshold. Padmé removed her cloak and hung it by the door, giving him a generous view of her midriff. He blushed furiously and ducked his head, hoping she wouldn't see his crimson face.

"Mom, dad? I'm home!" Padmé called as she entered the dining room. Anakin followed her and saw her embracing an older woman with a kind face who was undoubtedly her mother.

"Padmé, sweetheart, I'm so happy you're here", Jobal sighed. She opened her eyes and looked at the young man standing shyly at the doorframe. "And who is this?"

"Mom, this is Anakin. The Jedi council assigned him to protect me", she turned to her mother and noticed she was about to protest. "But don't worry, I'm perfectly safe. Right, Ani?" she said, turning to Anakin.

"Yes, milady", he nodded quickly.

"'Milady'? Sorry, we don't call her that in this house", a voice cut in. Another woman, a bit older than Padmé, entered the room and they hugged warmly. "Nice to see you again, _milady_", she teased.

"Likewise, Sola", Padmé laughed and turned to Anakin. "This is my older sister. Emphasis on older", she teased and received a soft push from her. Anakin smiled at the playful display.

"Why don't you sit down and start eating? Your father will be here in a second", Jobal said as she tapped Padmé's cheek.

"Great, we're starving", Padmé smiled. "You would think the Queen would've offered us refreshments", she joked as she reached for the perfectly cooked slices of meat in the middle of the table.

"Are you staying in Theed, dear?" Jobal inquired.

"Mom, it's better if you don't know where I am", Padmé said gently, knowing that her answer would bring forth more questions.

"You realize we can see you, don't you?" Sola teased. Padmé laughed and rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean…" she drawled. She looked up and her face lit up when her father entered the room. "Dad!"

"Well, well, well, look who's here?" he leaned down and pressed a hard kiss to his daughter's cheek. "Did you come to tell us you're dropping politics and moving back in with your old man and mother?"

"Not exactly, dad", Padmé smiled.

"A guy can dream", Ruwee sighed. He stood straight and looked at the young man sitting next to his daughter with the terrified look on his face. "And you, what are your intentions with my daughter?"

There was an uncomfortable silence and it looked like Anakin was about to die of a heart attack. Ruwee laughed and tapped his shoulder.

"I'm just playing with you, son. Ruwee Naberrie. Nice to meet you", he said, offering his hand. Anakin shook it.

"Anakin Skywalker", he said, still recovering from the biggest scare of his life.

"Hey, I remember you", Ruwee said as he took his seat. "You were here for the blockade."

"Dad teaches at university. Ask him anything you want about Naboo history", Padmé provided. Anakin nodded.

"Is there another crisis I'm not aware of, Padmé?" the father asked pointedly.

"Dad, it's fine."

"You're a Jedi, aren't you?" Ruwee turned to Anakin, who nodded. "So now your security team is not enough and you need help from the Jedi?"

"I assure you it's not as bad as it sounds. I wouldn't be here, putting you all in danger, if it was", Padmé insisted, starting to get irritated.

"But sweetheart –" Jobal started.

"All right, everybody, I think Padmé has made herself clear. She's fine and it's quite evident that she's safe", Sola intervened diplomatically. "Now let's go back to making Anakin uncomfortable."

The family and Anakin laughed and there was no more talk of danger. Just a family enjoying lunch and being welcoming to their guest.

* * *

Padmé sat in the terrace of her parents' house and sipped her hot drink, her eyes focused on Anakin, who was walking around the garden with her father. She looked up when Sola came out of the house to join her.

"He's nice", the older sibling said.

"He is. A little shy sometimes", Padmé added.

"So tell me, how serious is it?" Sola asked, eyes on her little sister. Padmé looked over her shoulder to make sure her mother wasn't near to hear.

"I'm in hiding", Padmé admitted. At Sola's concerned look, she covered her hand. "I'm going to be fine. Anakin is a very talented Jedi. He's already saved my life once", she assured, as if that was some sort of consolation.

"What worries me is that someone is trying to kill you", Sola said.

"I know. Please don't tell mom and dad. We're lucky it hasn't been on the news already."

There was a long silence as the two sisters looked at their father talking to the young Jedi.

"I'm glad you're not alone", Sola cut in with a sigh. "At least he's nice to look at."

Padmé laughed. "Oh, yes…" she agreed, sipping her cup.

"Too bad he's a walking felony."

"That's what I thought!" Padmé gasped, loving that she still had a connection with her sister. "Turns out he's very legal."

"Interesting…" Sola said, arching a brow. Padmé giggled and they turned to the young man again. "Boy, if I was ten years younger –"

"And single", Padmé noted.

"Right. I keep forgetting about that part", Sola teased. Padmé laughed.

"How is Darred, by the way?" Padmé asked, hugging her legs as she turned to Sola.

"He's great. A little busy right now with the building of the memorial, but he's so happy about it", she said with a smile.

"You look happy, too", Padmé observed.

"I am", Sola confirmed. They shared a smile and then came the inevitable question. "So, you haven't found Mr. Right yet?"

"Wow, two hours! That's a record for you, I thought you were gonna ask me as soon as I walked through the front door", Padmé joked.

"Ha-ha. Answer the question", Sola pressed, poking her rib. Padmé flinched and slapped her hand away.

"If I wanted to be with somebody then I would be with somebody", was her answer.

"Come on, I'm sure you've met nice guys", Sola insisted, eager to know what her little sister had been up to. Or at least to get some gossip.

"No, I'm afraid not. You took the last good one", Padmé said playfully.

"You're probably right", Sola played along, both turning to look at Anakin again.

"Meanwhile I'm stuck with a handsome Padawan following me everywhere I go… Yes, my life is truly awful", Padmé sighed. Sola rolled her eyes.

"Shaak-head…" she muttered.

* * *

Anakin eyed the port warily, attuning his senses to feel any possible danger. He didn't like that they were standing in a very public place in broad daylight, but accessing the lake estate from water would attract less attention and was waster than doing it by land. He helped Padmé into the boat, both hiding behind their cloaks, and went on their way.

Once they were a few miles from the dock, Padmé removed her heavy cloak, revealing her rainbow-colored dress. Her back was completely exposed to Anakin and his eyes widened at the sight of her skin. First her midriff and now her back? Was she doing this on purpose? He quickly turned his attention to the landscape, which was quite impressive, but not as much as the view of her back.

Eventually he was distracted by the green mountains and clear lake that appeared before them. He'd never seen anything quite like it before. He gasped when he saw a palace coming into view, right on the water. It was by far the most beautiful piece of architecture he had ever seen.

"That's where we're going", Padmé announced. Anakin managed a nod. She smiled at his reaction and turned to look at the lake estate. She hadn't been there in years, and while she didn't like the idea of hiding, she had to admit that part of her was looking forward to some time off to relax. Varykino was the perfect place for it.

She waited in the veranda while Anakin inspected the house, her eyes on the small island not far away from the shore. She made a mental note to go swimming in her time there. She wondered if Anakin would join her. And if she'd get to see a little more of him, she thought with a smile.

"I thought I told you to wait inside, milady", his stern voice said. Padmé turned to see him walk out of the house and join her by the veranda.

"You can't ask me to stay inside with this weather", she countered with a smile.

"What if someone tries to shoot you while you're out here?" he pressed. Padmé sighed and turned to him.

"First of all, no one knows we're here. Second, if you call me 'milady' again I will shoot you. Call me Padmé, like you used to", she said. Anakin shifted awkwardly and Padmé laughed, tapping his arm. "You need to relax a little bit."

"Uh, okay…" he muttered. Padmé shook her head, amused, and turned to look at the island again. Anakin's eyes immediately fell on her exposed back and he clenched his jaw. This wasn't going to be easy. "At what time do you usually get up?"

"Early, but I think I'll try to sleep until later now that we're here", she replied, squinting when the sun got in her eyes.

"Would you mind if I trained in the mornings?" he asked.

"No, of course not", she said calmly. She sighed and took in the view. "Sometimes I forget how beautiful it is out here."

Anakin looked at her back and then forced himself to look at the view. "Yes, it's quite… breathtaking."

He was in so much trouble.

* * *

The heavy rock floated in the air as if it was as light as steam, the young man easily manipulating it, his hand extended towards the heavy object. He set it down on top of the small hill, making sure it would sit there safely. He was quite happy to be out in the wild. The sterile environment of spaceships and Corsucant did little to enhance his already impressive powers. Rarely did he get the chance to train in a natural environment, where the Force flowed so strongly he could feel it in his blood, reminding him he was born to be who he was.

Something alerted his ears and he jumped to his feet. Blaster shots. Cursing himself for being so careless and such a bad protector, he ran back to the house with all of his strength, using his abilities to spring off the ground and landing every Force-induced leap flawlessly.

Suddenly, he came to a halt, what he saw baffling him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Padmé turned to him, blaster in hand and a playful smile on her face. "Target practice", she said cheerfully. Anakin smiled, confused, and stood next to her.

"What are we aiming at, exactly?" he asked. Padmé glanced at him and shot a fruit off a tree that was thirty feet away from them.

"That", she said smugly. Anakin smiled and watched as she continued shooting. She was an excellent shot; there was no point in denying it. The irony of the situation was not lost on him. Senator Amidala was known for her endless efforts against violent actions, yet she was without a doubt one of the best shooters he had come across. And he'd seen many.

"You're not bad." He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "What about moving targets?" he challenged. Padmé pointed the blaster at him.

"You really don't mind?" she teased, and Anakin quickly pointed the blaster somewhere else.

"You're insane!" he laughed. "Let's try this."

He manipulated a stone with the Force and made it float steadily a few feet away from them. Padmé shot it without much trouble. She gave him a bored look and he laughed again. "Okay, how about this?"

The next stone flew out of sight at such a fast speed she barely registered it. Then another stone floated, and another one, and another one, until there were too many for her to count and she started shooting everywhere, hoping to hit at least one.

"Hey, that's not fair!" she claimed. Anakin laughed heartily and Padmé elbowed him hard on his stomach, but it only served to make him laugh even more. "Disrespecting a senator of the Republic, huh? Don't make me point my blaster at you, Skywalker", she threatened teasingly.

"Sorry, I'll stop", he said, dropping the stones. Padmé smiled and noticed he was wearing a gauzy shirt instead of his usual layers and layers of robes. It gave her a peek of what he was hiding underneath all those Jedi garments. It was starting to get distracting.

"So, is that what you use the Force for? Floating rocks?" she asked, spinning the blaster in her finger.

"And fruits sometimes, yes", he answered seriously. They smiled at each other and Padmé put the blaster on her belt.

"What would you like to do today?" she asked.

"I don't know", he shrugged.

"How about a picnic?" she offered. "There's a beautiful meadow not too far from here. You could see the waterfalls."

"Is it a wide-open space?" he asked, slipping back into protector mode.

"Meadows usually are, Ani", she said with a smile. He felt silly for a moment but it disappeared when he realized she wasn't mocking him, she just had a sense of humor. "Come on, it'll be fine. I'll bring my blaster just in case." Anakin smiled widely and she felt herself blushing at the sight. Her eyes lowered and landed on his chest and she forced herself to look into his eyes again. "So?"

"All right."

* * *

Men were so ridiculous sometimes. What could possess someone to chase after a Shaak across a field? Just let the creature be. Still, she couldn't deny she was amused by Anakin's failed attempts to get on one. He seemed more relaxed since that morning when she had to directly ask him to let go a little bit. It looked like he took her request to heart because ever since they arrived on the meadow he'd had nothing but fun.

"That one, try that one!" she yelled, pointing at another beast peacefully grazing the fields. Anakin back-flipped onto the back of the animal and Padmé gasped at the display of power. She had to remind herself that he was a Jedi.

The Shaak was not too happy to have someone standing on its back and bucked a few times, trying to get him off. Anakin laughed like a little boy while attempting to keep his balance. Eventually the beast won and stepped over him, as if to make a point. Padmé's smile faded when she didn't see Anakin respond.

"Ani?" she asked worriedly, rushing over to his side. He was face down, his body unmoving. "Ani, are you all right?" she pressed, turning him to his back and finding him laughing at her. She gasped and hit his chest. "You little… I could kill you!" she giggled, continuing to hit him. Anakin only laughed harder, grabbing her wrists and rolling her beneath him. Never the one to give up, Padmé moved over him again and sat on his stomach, her hands pinning his to the grass.

"Are you angry, milady?" he teased. Padmé leaned down so her face hovered over his.

"Don't. Call me. Milady", she replied through clenched teeth, though she still couldn't hide the smile on her face. He laughed up at her and she found herself looking at his full lips and perfect white teeth. "Are you going to apologize for almost giving me a heart attack, Skywalker?" she whispered.

"I'm sorry, milady", he said cheekily. Padmé pulled his braid and he winced. "Padmé. I'm sorry, _Padmé"_, he said quickly. She smiled and stood on her feet.

"Good." She walked away from him and looked over her shoulder. "I hope you can swim better than you can ride."


	4. Chapter 4

"What are the rules again?" Anakin asked as he laid his towel next to Padmé's. But not too close.

"We swim to the island, run across the sand, and whoever gets to the grass field first wins", she explained, stepping out of her sandals. "Clear?"

Anakin nodded and removed his shirt, leaving him only in knee high pants. He raised his arms and twisted a little to get ready for the swim, stretching his muscles.

Padmé felt herself blushing when she saw his toned physique. He was tall and lean, his chest and stomach defined but not bulky. His oblique peeking just above the waistband of his shorts was all she could take before she turned away. He was definitely not a boy.

"And no Jedi tricks", she added. Anakin grinned and she couldn't help but smile back.

"No Jedi tricks", he confirmed. He jumped a few times to pump himself up. "Ready?"

Padmé removed her robe and let it pool at her feet, revealing her swimsuit to him. Anakin looked away casually and for that she was grateful, otherwise he would've seen the knowing grin on her face. She knew she affected him, and the fact that he was so shy about it made the whole situation kind of sweet.

They turned to face the water and adopted a start position.

"One…." She said.

"Two…"

"Three!"

They raced into the water, Anakin's long legs giving him advantage. He was built like a swimmer and was pretty decent at it, but Padmé obviously had more experience. They were tied for the first portion of the swim but towards the end Padmé took the lead. Anakin noticed and stroked harder but was no match for the Naboo native.

He was reaching the shore when he lifted his head and saw Padmé running into the beach, the grass field not far ahead. It looked like she was the clear winner of this competition.

Padmé ran with energy she didn't know she had, unable to wipe the smile off her face. She couldn't believe she had defeated a Jedi. She looked over her shoulder to see how far behind Anakin was and was stunned to see his limp form on the shore.

"Anakin!" she yelped, and made her way towards him. "Anakin, are you okay?" she asked desperately as she knelt next to him. Anakin bounced to his feet and ran away from her. "HEY!" Padmé cried, running after him.

Anakin was laughing so hard he found it hard to focus, so it wasn't difficult for Padmé to catch up with him and tackle him. She straddled his stomach and her fists attacked his chest while his roars of laughter filled her ears.

"You little cheater! I can't believe you!"

"You said no Jedi tricks, you didn't say anything about regular cheating", he defended himself. His fingers dug into her waist and tickled her. Padmé squirmed and laughed heartily.

"No, please! Stop, please!" she begged, falling on her back to the sand. Anakin rolled over her and continued tickling her, making her laugh until she cried. Her hands pushed at him to no avail until finally she pulled his Padawan braid.

"Ouch!" Anakin yelped.

"Are you gonna stop tickling me?" she warned.

"Yes, I swear!"

She let go of him and they looked at each other, both catching their breath. Padmé curled her finger around his braid and her eyes roamed his face, focusing on his full lips. Following her instincts, she pulled him down and kissed him. Anakin was too stunned to do anything at first but eventually he responded. Her arms circled his neck, pulling him even closer until his chest was pressing into hers. Her tongue attempted to part his lips and he pulled back as if burned. He sat up and cleared his throat.

"Sorry, I can't… do that", he managed to say. Padmé leaned on her elbows and gave him a puzzled look. Surely he was attracted to her, too? But all it took to scare him was an innocent kiss. She decided not to pursue the issue with him, though. He looked traumatized enough.

"Maybe we should go back to the house. Come to think of it, this was a bad idea", she muttered.

Padmé stood and brushed the sand off her body. Anakin looked away once again, and she realized that he was very serious about the strange ways of the Jedi. He wouldn't even indulge in sneaking a peak of her body. She walked back to the shore, Anakin following her close behind. He couldn't resist teasing her.

"It was your idea…"

"I know that", came the annoyed reply.

Anakin tried to hold back a smile. Padmé set one foot on the water and froze when she saw the water retreating. This was a lake, not an ocean. The water retreated even more, creating a large, suspended wave.

"What the…?" came out of her lips. She turned to look at Anakin and noticed his hands were in front of him. He was using the Force to manipulate the water. He walked into the shore and stood right in front of the wave. "Anakin!" she laughed. "Get out of there, you'll get hurt."

Anakin stepped into the wall of water and Padmé gasped. She had served two terms as a queen and had traveled to many worlds, but she had never seen something like this. It was the first time that she witnessed just how immensely powerful Anakin was. And right now he was just playing with the Force. She couldn't even imagine what it could be like when he was using it for something serious. People like Anakin ended up in historic records.

Anakin stepped out of the wall of water, oblivious to Padmé's train of thought.

"Come on, it's safe", he assured. Padmé hesitated, but moved closer to him. She put one arm in the water and laughed.

"This is unbelievable…" She turned to look at Anakin and caught his evil grin. Uh-oh. "No… Anakin, I swear, if you –"

She was cut off when the wave washed over both of them, making them tumble under the water. When Padmé could touch ground again she sat up, her long hair all over her face. She gasped loudly and waved her arms frantically until a hand held her upper arm.

"Wasn't that fun?" came the question. Padmé pushed her hair away from her face and pounced on him, pushing him under water.

"I'm going to kill you!" she threatened, but she couldn't disguise the amusement in her voice.

* * *

Anakin lay on his back, soaking the sunrays. He couldn't remember the last time he had done nothing. Part of him felt guilty for indulging into laziness, but he had to admit that he needed a break. His Jedi training left no room for such leisure. He turned his head and opened his eyes, just barely.

Padmé lay on her stomach, her face buried in her arms. He brushed her mind to see if she was awake. She lifted her head a little bit, a confused expression on her face.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I was trying to see if you were awake," he explained. Padmé leaned on her elbows.

"That's a little invasive, don't you think?" she asked, but the smile on her face let him know she wasn't mad.

"Sorry, milady", he smiled. Padmé laughed softly and drew random patterns on the sand. She was still very impressed and quite intrigued with his display of power earlier. Shaping such a large mass of water couldn't be easy, even for a Jedi.

"Exactly how powerful are you with the Force?" she asked carefully. Anakin pondered on her question for a moment, not knowing how to answer it.

"I don't know."

"Are you more powerful than other Padawans your age?" she turned to him, the sun making her squint. Anakin nodded. "Are you more powerful than Master Kenobi?" she pressed. She got her answer when he looked away. "Is that a bad thing, to have a Padawan be more powerful than his master?"

"I don't know", he repeated, starting to feel uncomfortable.

"I remember hearing Qui Gon and Obi Wan discussing you in my ship. Something in your blood made you very special. Was that true?" she insisted.

"Yes."

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" she asked.

"No, I… I don't like to discuss this, that's all," he said awkwardly, rolling to his stomach. Padmé studied him for a moment. As if being a Jedi wasn't hard enough, Anakin had to deal with the enormous pressure his peers had put on his shoulders.

"You must feel very lonely, being so unique", she said softly. Anakin met her eyes briefly, then swirled the sand in the air in a small spiral before her fascinated gaze.

"Sometimes", he admitted, then sighed. "There are times when I want to push myself further, but they hold me back. It's frustrating." He let the sand fall and scratched his chin. "I remember when I first got to the temple to start my training… the other kids didn't know what to make of me. I was too old to be trained, yet I had a better grasp of the Force. I didn't have any friends. And to be frank, Obi Wan seemed a little irritated with me," he added with a smile.

"That must've been hard for you", she empathized. Anakin simply nodded.

"At first. Our relationship changes a lot. Sometimes he feels more like a brother or a father, then he's my boss…"

Padmé was fascinated with his life. Anakin's only real and conventional relationship was the one he had with his mother as a little boy. She couldn't imagine growing up knowing one of her parents was still a slave and having to deal with the frustration of not being able to do anything about it. Having to answer to a master. A different master. Even after putting things in perspective, being a Jedi didn't seem that different from being a slave.

She began to wonder if Anakin had ever done anything for himself. His life was all about following orders, travelling from planet to planet and without a place to call a home. She knew Jedi lived in the temple, but she was sure it lacked any sense of warmth. She wondered if he had any real friends. It was a pity that someone as charming didn't have someone he could confide in.

Had he ever truly _enjoyed_ himself?

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Very", he said with a smile.

"What's your favorite food?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, puzzled.

"The kitchen is fully stocked, we can have pretty much anything we want. So what's it gonna be?"

Anakin smiled widely, almost looking boyish. Padmé laughed and stood up.

"Come on."

* * *

Dinner was everything Anakin could've imagined. He was so used to eating whatever he was served that the opportunity of having a choice of what to eat was almost as delightful as the meal itself. Vegetables, hot dishes, different cuts of meat, and juicy fruits for dessert grazed the dining room table. Delicious smells invaded his senses and made his mouth water. Padmé encouraged him to sample everything and he obliged willingly.

Every now and then he eyed Padmé across the table. She told him anecdotes of mishaps that had happened during official senate functions, making them both laugh. She was really doing her best to make sure he was enjoying himself. He was finding it harder to control his feelings for her. Childhood fascination was turning into something more. She was so smart and determined, loyal beyond words to her home planet and loved by her people. She was just as beautiful on the outside. The kiss she had given him earlier had sent his blood rushing through his veins and the desire in her eyes proved to him that he wasn't the only one with conflicting emotions.

She had kissed him, after all.

After saying goodnight, he retired to his room, trying to push thoughts of her out of his mind. He needed to focus on his mission. They were here to hide, not to indulge into their need for each other. He needed to be professional, he repeated to himself as he tossed and turned in his bed. What if he and Padmé got involved? Then what? What if he was asked to protect another attractive female? Would the same thing happen?

No, he told himself. He had to be firm. Do as he was asked, then move on.

When sleep didn't find him, he pushed the covers away and left his room, the marble floor cool under his bare feet. He found a small sitting room with a burning fire and noticed Padmé sitting on the floor in front of it, her back to the center table.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, concerned. Padmé looked over her shoulder and he noticed she was holding a steaming cup.

"No. Just couldn't sleep," she answered softly. "Come sit," she offered. Anakin smiled politely and made his way to her. He sat down on the floor and leaned his elbows on his knees, trying to appear casual. In truth, he was a pack of nerves. Being so close to her when she was wearing nothing but a nightgown and a robe was playing with fire.

"What is it about fire that you can stare at it for hours?" he said softly.

"I don't know. The same happens with the stars. And the ocean. And a lake. And waterfalls. And any other large body of water, really", she added with a soft laugh. Anakin smiled and allowed one of his long legs to slide down the carpet. Padmé caught the muscles stretching and forced herself to look away. She was grateful for his robe covering his chest, otherwise she'd be unable to stop staring.

"I still feel cold in space, you know", he said with a smile, recounting that time so long ago when they were alone together in her ship. He was a free boy and she was a queen in disguise. Now she was a senator in hiding and he was her protector.

"I still have that Japor snippet you gave me", she informed him. Anakin was surprised to hear this.

"No, you don't…" he said dubiously. Padmé laughed and sipped her cup.

"I left it in Coruscant. It's in my vanity."

Anakin was speechless. He had never expected her to keep the little memento of their time together. She was more sentimental than he gave her credit for.

"What's keeping you up?" he asked, changing the subject. Padmé looked into her cup and sighed softly.

"I can't stop thinking about Cordé", she spoke. "She wasn't just a decoy, she was my friend", she explained.

Anakin considered this for a moment. With her hectic schedule, Padmé didn't have much time to socialize, so naturally she would grow close with the people in her staff. He remembered how sad Dormé had been when the two women parted ways in Coruscant, and how Padmé had tried to reassure her.

"I feel so guilty", she admitted softly, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I can understand that", he said. "But Cordé knew what her job was. She knew it was risky, and she believed in you so much that she was willing to…" he trailed off, deciding not to finish the sentence. He had already made his point.

"Still, I can't…" she choked on a sob and brought her hand to her mouth. Without really thinking about it, Anakin put his arm around her shoulders, trying to comfort her. Padmé gripped his robe and allowed herself a moment of pure emotion, her tears soaking him.

"It's okay", he soothed, bringing his other hand to her hair. The scent of her curls reached his nostrils and he inhaled deeply. She smelled like spring.

Padmé pulled away and Anakin wiped the tears with the sleeve of his robe, making her laugh.

"Why are you up, anyway?" she asked, her voice cracking a little. Anakin looked away and fumbled with his robe.

"I was feeling a little restless", he finally answered.

"Restless? Why?"

He met her eyes for a quick second and shrugged.

"I was just wondering how Master Kenobi is doing with the investigation", he lied. He wasn't about to tell her that he couldn't sleep because of her. Something told him she already suspected as much.

"Oh", was her reaction. She pulled her legs up and hugged her knees. "Maybe you should contact him?"

"He'll be worried. He'll think I want the mission to be over soon", he answered with a smile.

"Well, do you?" Padmé asked, not looking at him. Anakin wasn't sure what they were talking about.

"I want you to be safe", he answered.

She half-smiled, the fire casting a soft glow on her face. They looked into each other's eyes for a long moment both at a loss of words. Anakin lowered his head, trying to distract himself from her inviting beauty. Padmé cupped his cheek and he met her eyes again, his pulse racing. He knew she was going to make a move and his prediction became true when she leaned in and kissed him. He was going to pull back when her other hand held the back of his head, preventing him from moving. She tilted to the right and coaxed his lips open to touch his tongue with hers.

Anakin succumbed to her kiss and held her face, letting himself go. Just for a moment, he told himself. Padmé deepened the kiss and let her hands slide down his toned chest, his skin warm under her palms. He flinched and ducked his head, her lips still seeking his. It was taking all of his self control not to give into his feelings for her.

"Padmé…"

"No one has to know", she whispered into his ear, her finger tracing a line down his chest and moving lower to his stomach. Anakin swallowed hard.

"I can't. We can't do this. You're a senator and – and I'm a Jedi. There – there are rules…" he stammered.

"I'm still a woman and you're still a man", she said, her finger grazing the sensitive skin below his navel. Anakin grabbed her wrist and moved away from her.

"We should get some sleep", he blurted out, standing to his feet. Padmé was stunned and almost offended. How could he refuse her like this? Anakin held out his hand and sighed. "Take you to your room?" he offered.

Padmé nodded and they quietly made their way to her bedroom. They didn't say a word as they walked down the hallway. Neither would openly acknowledge what was going on. It wasn't necessary.

Padmé stopped at her door and turned to him, eyes looking up to his.

"Goodnight, Anakin", she whispered.

"Goodnight, Padmé", he replied. She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. Anakin nuzzled into her for the briefest of seconds and stepped back, letting go of her hand. It took him every ounce of Force-enhanced will to walk away from her.

And perhaps he should've stayed with her that night. She was right; no one would have to know. A night in her arms might have prevented the gruesome nightmares that assaulted him.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you very much for the reviews, I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

* * *

Anakin climbed the tall tree with skill provided by years of training. Once on the top, he back-flipped to the next one, then leaped to the floor. He scanned the horizon and saw the sun rising over the mountains. It was time to go back into the house and his morning exercises had done nothing to clear his mind.

The images of his mother being tortured by strangers haunted him so intensely he couldn't ignore it anymore. Obi Wan had said that dreams passed in time, but they didn't. His were coming more and more often and they only got worse. He had to do something about it, but he couldn't disobey his orders.

He had promised his mother that he would go back to free her, and whenever he brought up the subject to the Jedi they would ask him to be patient, albeit a bit dismissively. It didn't sound like they cared too much about his situation. A Jedi's birth family had never been an issue; Padawans started so young they never got to really meet their parents. Anakin's exceptional case hadn't made them reconsider their approach.

He slowly had to come to terms with the idea that if he ever wanted to rescue his mother he would have to do it in his own terms. He would have to go against the Jedi Order and he wasn't sure he was ready to do that. He already felt conflicted enough about the treatment he'd received from them and his own emotions regarding his mother. And now Padmé. Going against the Order would be the final straw.

But the nightmares were getting worse. He trusted his instincts; they had gotten him out of trouble before and they were usually right. He knew something was wrong with his mother and he had to do something about it before it was too late.

* * *

Padmé splashed water on her face and spread it around her features. She stood straight and tapped herself dry with a towel, her eyes on the mirror. The situation with Anakin was starting to get frustrating. She had no reason to hide her feelings or not act on them other than Anakin not being allowed to do the same. It seemed so ridiculous.

Then again, she was the one lusting after a twenty year-old Padawan.

Padmé couldn't help but laugh at herself. What were her hormones reducing her to? She was still very young, but she was certainly capable of controlling her impulses. Besides, it seemed Anakin's feelings for her ran a little deeper than just physical attraction. She knew he had thought about her for ten years and that being around her again was affecting him. He wasn't capable of being detached and the last thing she wanted to do was hurt him.

Still, she refused to eat breakfast alone so she sought out to find him.

He was standing outside, his back to the house. She could make out his lean form through his shirt, the sun shining on his blond hair. In spite of the hour he looked anything but relaxed.

"What's wrong?" she asked, startling him. She was surprised. It was impossible to surprise a Jedi. "Anakin?"

"I… I had another nightmare", he said, moving closer to the rail and leaning on it. Padmé stood by his side and reached out to touch his arm, encouraging him to continue. "It was about my mother."

"What happened to her?", she asked. Anakin closed his eyes briefly, his jaw clenching.

"You don't wanna know", was his cryptic answer. Padmé let go of his arm and stood silently by his side.

"Is there anything I can do?", she offered, though in all honesty she didn't have a clue of how she could help.

"No. But thanks", he said. "I'd give anything to be with her right now. Just to know that she's okay, that's all I need", he admitted.

Padmé pondered on this for a moment, a plan forming in her mind.

"I have a ship."

Anakin turned to her, almost wanting to laugh.

"Are you insane? If the Jedi found out – "

"The Jedi ordered you to protect me. I'm going to Tatooine", she announced, almost sounding too serious. Anakin smiled.

* * *

Padmé set the hyperspace controls and strapped herself up. She nodded at Anakin and he did the same. After the push that propelled them into hyperspace they exchanged amused looks.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm just not used to going against orders", he replied. Padmé unbuckled her seatbelt and turned to him.

"So, what's your plan?"

"I don't know yet. I'll know when we're closer."

"Maybe she's still… working at the same place." She didn't want to say 'she was still a slave'. She didn't want to remind Anakin of what a horrible life his mother was living, what a horrible life he had lived as a child.

"She's not at Watto's", he whispered. "I just know it."

Padmé looked at her hands on her lap, not sure of what to say or do next.

"Listen, Padmé, about last night…" Anakin began, fumbling with the long sleeves of his cloak. Padmé looked up but he wasn't making eye contact with her. "I'm not supposed to…"

"I know, Anakin", she said, sounding more irritated than she had intended.

"No, wait, I… I just wanna make sure that you know it's… It's because I'm not _supposed_ to", he tried to explain. Padmé considered his words for a moment, trying to figure out what exactly he was trying to say.

Oh.

It's not that he didn't want her, it's that he wasn't allowed to want her. She was suddenly endeared by his shyness.

"I understand", she said. Anakin finally met her eyes. "I thought you were giving me an open, that's all."

"An 'open'?" he asked, puzzled. Padmé smiled.

"Body language goes a long way, Anakin", she said.

Anakin nodded and ducked his head, afraid that she would see him blushing. His lack of experience with women left him completely defenseless when it came to dealing with them in a more intimate way, and if he was going to resist Padmé he would have to lift more walls.

"Why don't you go to your bunk? You need some rest", Padmé suggested, hoping he would understand that she was giving him an out.

"You're probably right", he said, standing to his feet.

"I'll wake you when we reach Tatooine", she assured.

"Thank you. I'll see you later."

When he left the cockpit, Padmé reached for her comm link to get in touch with Dormé. Her loyal handmaiden's hologram appeared in front of her.

"Milady", she greeted with a nod.

"How are you, Dormé?" Padmé asked kindly.

"Not much has changed since this morning. Is everything all right?"

"Yes. I think so", Padmé said, not exactly sure why she had reached Dormé in the first place. The handmaiden seemed to sense that the senator needed a friend.

"Are you all right?" she asked in a softer voice. Padmé smiled knowingly.

"Yes, it's just…" she struggled to find the right words.

"Is jailbait giving you trouble?" Dormé teased. Padmé couldn't help but giggle. She needed a lighthearted moment.

"Turns out jailbait looks amazing with his shirt off", she quipped. Dormé gasped, her eyes widening.

"Sounds like you've been busy…"

Padmé rolled her eyes and sighed, frustrated.

"I wish… He's still a nice person to have around", she admitted.

"Yes, you look more relaxed. Where is he now, anyway?" she asked. Padmé's eyes shifted for a moment.

"Dormé, I have to tell you something. But you have to promise me you won't tell Captain Typho."

* * *

Tatooine was as unpleasant as she remembered it. It was still outside the Galactic Republic and it only took a quick look around for Padmé to realize that slavery was still very much a reality on the desert planet. She had no idea where they were going, but Anakin walked determinedly to an unknown destination. She simply followed him and made no questions. Ever since they had landed the ship he hadn't said two words to her, his mind obviously occupied with his mother.

Suddenly he came to an abrupt stop. Padmé looked up at him expectantly. They were moving away from the city and only the open desert waited ahead of them.

"Her presence is stronger out here", Anakin said with conviction. He looked down at Padmé. "We should go back to the ship."

"Are you sure you don't wanna stop at the shop first?" she asked carefully.

"I don't need to", he spat. Padmé was taken aback by his tone. He had never been that way with her before. Even when he was in his protector mode, he was still respectful and polite.

"Fine", she said in a small voice, feeling like the younger one for the first time. She didn't particularly like this side of Anakin and she hoped that it was only stress. And probably anger at the Jedi for putting him in this position of going against orders so he could help his mother.

They went back to the ship and flew across the desert until they reached a moisture farm. Its owners – a man in a hovering chair, a young man and a young woman – stepped out to look at the ship, obviously not used to receiving visitors. Anakin and Padmé descended the platform to greet them, the Padawan's face masked with tension.

"I'm looking for Shmi Skywalker", he immediately said.

"I'm Cliegg Lars. Shmi was my wife", the old man informed, stretching out his hand to shake Anakin's, but the Jedi ignored it.

"Was? Where is she?" Anakin pressed, getting anxious. Cliegg looked down sadly. "Tell me!"

"Anakin…" Padmé said, putting her hand on his arm.

"I'm Owen. My father and I looked for your mother for a long time", the young man said, placing a comforting hand on his father's shoulder.

"What happened to her?" Anakin asked, starting to get impatient.

"A group of Tusken Raiders took her", Cliegg said.

Anakin immediately made his way to a speeder bike parked outside the house.

"Anakin, wait!" Padmé cried.

"Stay here", he said dryly before riding into the desert. Padmé watched him go until he disappeared in the horizon. It almost seemed as if he had vanished; one minute they were speaking to the Lars family and the next he was gone. She didn't know what to do so she just stood there for long seconds until the young woman approached her.

"I'm Beru, Owen's girlfriend", she introduced herself with a tentative smile. Padmé blinked a couple of times and turned to her, shaking her hand.

"I'm Padmé. I'm sorry we just came here unannounced", she apologized. Cliegg moved closer to her.

"It's quite alright. Why don't you come in? We'll tell you everything over lunch."

Padmé was more than happy to accept the invitation.

Once inside, Cliegg told her more details about what had truly happened to Shmi. Padmé was unable to hide her horror, especially after learning more about the violent nature of Tusken Raiders. There had been search parties to try to find Anakin's mother but few men had come back from the desert, Cliegg being permanently crippled in the process. She didn't know if Anakin would find his mother or even what was left of her.

As night fell, Padmé allowed anger to replace her sadness. Anakin could've been there on time. If only the Jedi hadn't been so obtuse and let him come back to Tatooine to see his mother then this wouldn't have happened. He hadn't seen her or heard from her in ten years, all because of the Jedi. Resting her head on her pillow and looking out the window at the starry night, she just wished he came back.

And that he came back as the Anakin she knew.

* * *

She couldn't believe her ears.

Anakin, a murderer. A vicious, heartless murderer who took the lives of anyone who stood in his way without even sparing the children. He didn't sound proud of himself, though, like a serial killer taking trophies. No, Anakin was full of rage. At himself, at the Jedi, at the Tusken Raiders, at what had happened to his mother. He could barely support his own weight when he slid to the floor and leaned against the counter.

Padmé clutched the back of his neck and was relieved when he didn't flinch or shrug her away. She stroked his hair gently, searching his eyes. He was in so much pain right now, so tormented, and all she wanted was to make him feel better.

"Anakin…" she whispered, her face moving closer to his. "To be angry is to be human."

"I'm a Jedi; I'm better than this", he argued, an edge to his voice. Padmé cupped his face.

"You're still human, Anakin" she insisted, his eyes finally on hers. "You're still human", she whispered over his lips. "They try to keep you from feeling, but you can't… They shouldn't do that, they can't ask you not to –"

She was cut off by his mouth closing violently over hers, almost sucking the breath out of her. His arms pulled her closer to him, wanting to lose himself in her, to forget everything that had happened, everything he had done. His kiss was as emotional as it was clumsy, his desire leaning more towards oblivion than lust.

Padmé succumbed to the pressure of his lips on hers and allowed him to taste her at first, but knew he didn't really want her. He was looking for something else. He wanted redemption. He wanted to erase what had happened, what he had done. When he moved a hand up to cup her breast she grabbed it firmly in hers and watches as he pulled back to give her a questioning look. Padmé shook her head softly and pulled his face to her shoulder, feeling her skin growing wet with his tears.

"It's okay," she soothed, her hand rubbing his back. "It's going to be okay."

"I'm so sorry…" he sobbed. Padmé knew he was speaking about his crimes and part of her was relieved that their kiss didn't go any further.

She coaxed him to lie down on the floor, his head on her lap. She was awoken several times during the night by Anakin's quiet sobbing. He was trying to be discreet, but he couldn't hide the trembling from taking over his body. In his dreams he saw hints of darkness, but whenever the dark was about to envelope him Padmé would gently bring him back into wakefulness, her face shining above him.

It was a restless night for both of them, so when the first light of the suns came in through the window they didn't linger on the floor. They came into the dining room to find breakfast waiting for them, Beru and Owen already eating.

"Hi," Owen greeted. He didn't dare saying anything else after seeing the look on Anakin's face. The young man was destroyed and looked like he had aged a decade in one night. He gave a nod as he took a seat across from his stepbrother.

"Good morning", Padmé said, taking a seat next to Anakin.

"Would you like some milk?" Beru offered. Padmé nodded and turned to Anakin.

"Ani?" she asked. Anakin shook his head 'no'. Owen and Beru exchanged looks with Padmé. "Where's Mr. Lars?" she asked.

"He's not feeling very well," Owen said sadly. Beru held Owen's hand and kissed his temple.

"I'm so sorry," Padmé whispered. Owen nodded and stood.

"I better see to my father. Help yourselves", he said before leaving. Beru followed him with her eyes, then got on her feet, too.

"I should go with him. Let me know if you need anything."

"Don't worry about us," Padmé assured. Beru smiled briefly and followed her boyfriend. Padmé turned to Anakin. He was staring at his empty plate. "You should eat something, Ani."

"Don't ever call me Ani again," he muttered. Padmé was taken aback by his tone and simply nodded.

* * *

Shmi's funeral was brief yet heartbreaking. While Clieg eulogized his beloved wife, Anakin closed his eyes and barely managed to keep his tears in check. His hand mindlessly reached out for Padmé's and she gave it a soft squeeze, wishing she could do more for him.

She fought the urge to cry when she saw Anakin fall to his knees in front of his mother's grave, as if he was so miserable he couldn't even stand on his own feet. She placed her hands on his shoulders and waited, not saying a word. There was nothing she could say at a time like this.

They exchanged good-byes with the Lars family soon after. Anakin didn't want to step foot on Tatooine ever again. The dry planet carried his saddest memories. Slavery, time away from his mother, her death, and the bloody vengeance he had taken to appease his pain. No, he definitely didn't want to spend another minute there.

Once inside the ship, he made his way to the cockpit but Padmé stopped him with a hand to his chest.

"Why don't you go lie down? I'll take us back to Naboo. Catch up on your sleep", she offered. It sounded very tempting to him, but he didn't think he deserved to indulge in such a thing.

"I'm fine," he assured.

"No, you're not. Go to my cabin; it's more spacious." She gave him a final push and walked into the cockpit, closing the door behind her. Anakin smiled briefly and went into her cabin, just as she'd suggested. On any other day he would've kindly refused, but the truth was that he was so exhausted the last place he wanted to see was his uncomfortable bunk. When he saw the spacious bed waiting for him he almost collapsed on it.

A deep sleep called him and it wasn't long before more nightmares haunted him. Fire and dark smoke invaded his subconscious, the flames licking at his skin. Dark smoke, a river of fire, dueling lightsaber blades, and pain. So much pain. His own screams woke him and he found himself drenched in sweat, his skin almost burning. Padmé rushed into the room, a concerned look on her face.

"Anakin, are you all right?" she asked, sitting by his side. Anakin blinked, confused. He was still catching his breath when he nodded.

"I'm… I'm fine", he panted.

"No, you're not fine. I heard your screams from the cockpit", she reached out and wiped his face with her hand. He remained silent. "Do you have nightmares every night?"

Anakin glanced at her and nodded, suddenly embarrassed. He felt so weak and vulnerable. He was supposed to be a strong Jedi, always in control of his emotions, yet here he was once again, having another nightmare in front of the person he was assigned to protect.

"Do the Jedi know about this?", she pressed. When he nodded again, she asked, "What have they done to help you?"

"Master Kenobi says I shouldn't pay much attention to dreams… Master Yoda thinks I have nightmares because he senses fear in me", he explained, not sounding too pleased with what he was saying. Padmé wasn't pleased, either.

"It doesn't sound like they're being a lot of help", she almost spat. Anakin scoffed softly. That sounded about right. Padmé noticed he was still sweating, obviously still upset by his nightmare and now by the Jedi. "Lie down", she said, putting a hand on his chest and urging him to do just that. Padmé removed her white poncho from around her shoulders and pressed it to Anakin's forehead, then his neck.

Anakin lay in complete silence, his heart thudding in his chest as he became very aware of the fact that he was lying shirtless on Padmé's bed while she touched him. A thousand most un-Jedi thoughts invaded his mind and he tried to think of something – anything – that would take him away from the scenarios in his fertile brain, but nothing worked.

"You've mentioned fear a lot", Padmé observed suddenly, effectively distracting him of his thoughts. "What are you so afraid of, Anakin?" she asked softly.

"Of losing the ones I love. First my mother… and now…" he trailed off, not wanting to reveal too much. But it was too late. Padmé already knew what he was implying.

"You're not going to lose me, Anakin", she whispered, her hand cupping his cheek. She rubbed his cheekbone with her thumb until he met her eyes. He took a deep breath.

"I don't have you."

As soon as the words left his mouth, her lips were moving over his.

And this time, Anakin didn't fight her.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Thank you all very much for your feedback, it's greatly appreciated.

**Warning:** This chapter has adult content and it's not suitable for children. If you're not comfortable with that, I suggest you wait for the next chapter. To the rest of you, I hope you enjoy. It's my first try at M+ writing.

* * *

Padmé coaxed his mouth open under hers, groaning when his tongue greeted her. Sure now that he wouldn't pull back, she ran her hands down the bare chest that she had fantasized about touching for so long, his hard muscles jumping at her touch. She moved to straddle him and Anakin pressed her against his body, eager to feel the comfort of her weight.

They kissed hungrily, duties and self-control be damned. Anakin's hands traveled up and down her back, wanting to acquaint himself with every inch of her. He couldn't stop touching her, every brush of his palms on her body feeding his desire. Padmé reached behind her and unclasped the top of her jumpsuit, which was starting to feel too tight around her neck. Anakin took the hint and pulled the zipper down with trembling hands, opening the tight garment to touch the skin of her back.

Padmé sat up and pulled the sleeves down her arms, revealing her breasts to him. Anakin's breath caught in his throat and before he had gotten over his initial reaction she was covering him again, her mouth on his for another ground-shattering kiss. His hands reached for the pins holding her hair and he pulled them quickly, smoothing his fingers through the long strands. Her scent surrounded him, filling his senses with her presence. Desperate to explore her exposed skin, his hands then traveled down her back and around her ribs until they reached her breasts. Acting on instinct alone, his thumbs traced the outside of her nipples and she moaned for him. A shuddering breath left him at the sound.

Once again she sat up and unbuckled one of her boots. Anakin helped her with the other one, trying to speed up the process of getting her out of her clothes. Her belt followed but he couldn't resist kissing the elegant column of her neck. His kisses traveled lower, his teeth scraping her collarbone. Padmé held his head in her hands and guided it to her breasts. He placed a kiss between them, his hands massaging the soft globes. Padmé gripped his short hair, her eyes closing to take in the sensations. When his lips closed over one of her nipples she cried out.

"Yes, Anakin…" she said, her fist tight around his ponytail. He suckled her and she arched against him, her hips grinding into his. Anakin groaned, his cock growing harder in his pants. She circled him, applying just enough pressure for him to yelp.

Padmé pushed him to his back again, eager to do some of explorations of her own. She placed open-mouthed kisses on his throat and neck while her hands traced the muscles of his chest and stomach, like she had wanted to do since they went swimming. Her hands touched the sensitive skin beneath his waistband and he lifted his hips abruptly, almost as if he'd been struck by lightning.

"Padmé…" he gasped as her kisses went lower. He yelped when she traced his oblique muscle with her tongue and pulled her up again, their lips finding each other with ease. "I… I want to touch you," he whispered around their kisses. Padmé pushed the rest of her jumpsuit down her legs and kicked it off before taking his hand and placing it between her legs. His eyes gauged her reaction when his palm cupped her mound, then when his fingers traced her folds.

Padmé closed her eyes and sighed, reveling in his innocent touch. When his finger dipped between her folds she groaned, her hips pressing against his hand. She buried her face in his neck, moaning his name in his ear.

Anakin held his breath when the scent of her arousal reached his nostrils, wanting to savor it forever. He was a stranger to this level of longing and his skin tingled with desire. He wanted to feel her all around him and taste every inch of her skin, to claim her as his own and for her to do the same with him.

Padmé licked the shell of his ear and then dipped her tongue inside, extracting a loud grunt from him. "I want you inside of me," she said, her hand delving into his sleep pants to grasp his now painful erection.

"Force!" he gasped. Padmé moved off him quickly and pulled his pants down until he was completely naked in front of her. She took a few seconds to take in his beautiful body. She had taken notice of it many times before, but having him naked on her bed and out of breath with wanting her made him even more desirable. She wanted to touch his arousal again and feel it in her hands, but since this was Anakin's first time she knew she couldn't push him too far.

"Come here," she urged gently, pulling him to sit up. She straddled him again and positioned his length at her entrance, her eyes never leaving his. She lowered herself onto him and felt his arms tighten around her waist. When he was fully encased inside of her he hid his face between her neck and shoulder, trying to calm himself down. She was so tight and wet it was almost painful how good it felt.

Padmé closed her eyes and moaned. This was what she'd been waiting for. Him, buried inside of her, her walls wet with her excitement, his strong body hers for the taking. The fact that she was his first lover gave her a bit of an ego boost. He would probably have many lovers after her, especially after his promising start, but she would always be his first.

She wanted to start riding him but knew he was trying to recover, his body still trembling in her arms. Her hand rubbed the back of his neck, trying to get him to relax. She slowly pulled back to look at him. "Are you okay?" she asked. Anakin nodded and swallowed hard. Padmé grasped his lower lip between hers and slowly moved up until he almost left her, then took him in again. His breath caught in his throat when her hips slowly circled him, her muscles squeezing around his shaft.

"Padmé!" he gasped, his arms tightening around her. When she moved again his head snapped back as if shocked. "I can't – I can't…" he struggled to say, barely hanging on as his pelvis thrust up insistently with a mind of its own. She read the signals of his body and her hands held his face firmly.

"Look at me," she panted. He struggled to focus on her voice, her eyes, anything but the grip she had on him. She brought his hands to her hips and her movements slowed down, trying to get him to do the same. He shivered in her arms, fighting to hold on. His eyes closed and he took a deep breath, reaching out to the Force to calm himself, but it didn't work. His hands guided her hips to move tightly over his, pressing her to him. He was buried so deep inside of her he could swear they were one person. Padmé knew he was at his breaking point, but she couldn't resist gyrating over him to test his thickness. "Ungh, you feel so good…" she groaned.

Those words did him in. He threw his head back and screamed her name, his seed shooting into her womb. He couldn't stop thrashing beneath her as beams of light exploded behind his eyelids, his hips continuing to push into her until he was completely spent. One last grunt and he collapsed to his back, his chest expanding with exertion.

He was covered in sweat and beside himself with wonder. He couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened. He refused to believe it, even though he was still buried inside of her. Padmé couldn't help but smile down at him. He looked so exhausted and bewildered. She covered his body with hers and pressed kisses to his cheeks.

He panted against her face, his arms wrapping around her. Padmé wiped the sweat off his brow and smiled at him.

"Are you alright?" she asked gently. He nodded, his hand coming up to cup her cheek.

"That was unbelievable," he whispered back in awe. Padmé laughed softly and Anakin smiled, admiring her face. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

He knew he must've sounded silly and that she probably heard lines like that all the time, but he couldn't help himself from saying them. Padmé knew he was being earnest. It was one of the things she liked about him.

"Thank you," she replied. She kissed him and moved off him, stretching her limbs. Anakin took in her body with hungry eyes and she sighed. "Well, that didn't take long," she quipped, but Anakin took it the wrong way.

"Sorry, I… Well, I've never –"

"Oh, no! I didn't mean it like that!" she was quick to assure, lying on her side to look at him. "I meant us… We've only been around each other for a week, and now – that's what I meant," she explained, and she saw the hurt in his eyes starting to disappear. Still, she knew a wounded male ego when she saw one. "Anakin, you were amazing. Honestly." She took his hand and pulled it to her lips, placing a kiss on his palm.

"Still, you didn't… you know…" he muttered, too shy to say the words.

"That doesn't mean I didn't have fun…" she teased. Anakin was still skeptical, so she moved closer to him. "Anakin, you're good at fixing things. You're an amazing pilot. You have an outstanding command of the Force. I'm pretty sure this is another thing you will excel at."

She didn't expect him to laugh. Smile, maybe, but not laugh. He nearly lost it, his loud cackles shaking the bed, and soon she found herself joining in. He moved over her and tickled her, taking her laughter to the next level.

"No, Anakin, please don't!" she begged, giggling like a little girl. Anakin loved her laugh. It was loud and contagious and definitely not fit for a senator. It came from within, from her good soul, from her generous heart.

The tickling stopped and he found himself admiring her. He remembered what had happened the last time they had been like this, but things were so different now. This time around nothing kept them from kissing. Her hands slid over his long back from base to broad shoulders, her palms cradling his head.

Anakin leaned on his forearms and kissed her neck, then around her ear like she had done to him. When he nipped her earlobe she sighed his name. When he suckled the spot between her neck and shoulder he felt her nails digging into his sides.

"I never wanna stop kissing you," he managed to say around their caresses.

"Then don't," she whispered, later gasping when his warm palms cupped her breasts. His kisses descended down her throat, then around her nipple. With her hand pushing his head toward it, he opened his mouth over the pink circle and traced it with his tongue. She whimpered his name and lifted her hips in reaction. He suckled her and her nails scratched his back, encouraging him to continue.

His hand caressed her side lightly, then drew small circles on her taught stomach, testing her sensitivity. The soft touch made her arch her back in anticipation, and he was just getting started. Yes, he would definitely excel at this. His hand then descended to her mound where he slipped a finger inside of her, thrusting in and out in time with his suckling.

"Anakin…" she sighed, her legs spreading wider. Anakin moved to her other breast and paid it the same attention as the other, all the while his finger kept moving inside of her. Padmé began to circle her hips, wordlessly instructing him to twirl his finger instead of just moving it in and out. Ever the fast learner, Anakin introduced another finger and moved them in circles, curling them and stretching them inside her walls.

"Yes… Yes, Anakin…" Padmé panted. Anakin moved up her body again and kissed her lips, his fingers not stopping.

"Is that okay? Tell me what you want," he said, gauging her reactions to his touch. He was so eager to please her, to make sure she enjoyed herself as much as he had a few minutes ago. Padmé cupped his face, her eyes lowering to his full lips.

"I want your mouth on me," she said. She could see the doubt in his eyes, his fear of not being able to please her, of his inexperience, but she erased them by pulling his mouth to hers and kissing him deeply. Their tongues danced together in time with his fingers' strokes. "Taste me, Anakin?" she whispered into his mouth.

He shivered in her arms and took a determined breath, his jaw clenching. Padmé fought the urge to laugh at how seriously he was taking the request, but she figured he wouldn't take too kindly to her laughing at him in a moment like this. He pressed a final kiss on her lips and began his journey down her body again. He couldn't resist suckling on her nipples one more time, and he spent long minutes paying tribute to the soft skin of her breasts.

He moved lower, his tongue dipping into her navel and causing her to shiver. He kissed the patch of soft curls that crowned her mound and met her eyes in anticipation. She smiled softly at him and ran her hand through his hair, reassuring him. Anakin moved lower and found himself facing her folds. His fingers were still inside of her and when he removed them they were glistening with her desire. Without thinking about it, he put them in his mouth and tasted her for the first time. A shiver ran all over him at her sweetness. She tasted of paradise, of light and lust. Unable to wait any longer, he licked between her folds, searching for more of her taste.

Padmé sighed and held his head, gently guiding his movements. She had always been physically attracted to him and wanted to take him into her bed, but lately her fantasies about him leaned more towards a more intimate relationship. She wanted to teach him how to touch her, to guide him through the secrets of her body. And she wanted to make some discoveries of her own. She wanted nothing more than to spend night after night losing herself in her passion for him and wake up to his voice in the mornings, when he would make her laugh with his playful nature, only to end up disarming her again.

"Yes, right there," she whispered when his tongue found her pink nub. His lips closed around it and he suckled, making her arch her back. "Yes, use your…" she was cut off when he inserted two fingers inside of her, moving them like she had taught him earlier. A guttural moan rose up her throat and she pressed herself into his face. "Gods, Anakin! Don't stop!"

Anakin doubled his efforts, marveled by her response to his ministrations. Her hollow breaths turned into pants as her hips rose at a faster pace. His tongue flattened over her clit and rubbed it in time with his thrusting and she came undone.

"Yes!" she cried, her body exploding into a glorious climax. She'd been so pent up with sexual frustration that when he finally pushed her over the edge she could feel pure electricity flowing through her body until she was reduced to spasms and cries of his name. He continued devouring her as her contractions squeezed his fingers, her juices coating them with her pleasure.

Padmé lay on her back, completely satisfied. She felt as if she was floating on water, the soft swells massaging her body.

Anakin wasn't sure what to do next. He wanted to kiss her, but he didn't know if she would like to taste herself on his lips. He didn't want to wipe his mouth either for fear that she would be offended. Padmé stopped his train of thought by pulling him into her arms and kissing him, a lazy smile on her face.

"I take it I did very well there," he said cockily. Padmé giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Look who's all confident all of the sudden?" she teased.

"You can't blame me, can you?" he said as he kissed her cheeks.

"Hmm… no, not really," she conceded, her eyes closing in surrender to his sweet kisses.

"I can't take all the credit; I have a pretty good teacher…"

"That you do. And you know what happens to good students, don't you?" she asked, her knees sliding up his waist. Anakin smiled at her.

"Yes, they get kicked around a lot," he joked. Padmé laughed and lowered her hands to his hips.

"Yes, but they also get a prize," she said as her hand circled his shaft. He moaned when her hand pumped him, her gentle fingers circling the moist tip.

"Padmé, that feels…" he couldn't finish the sentence, her talented hands reducing him to a shuddering mess. She guided him into her and they both groaned at the sensation of being joined again. He slowly entered her until he was fully encased in her velvety walls.

Anakin kissed her throat and started moving in and out of her establishing a slow rhythm. He wanted to take his time now, to truly savor every moment inside of her, to memorize the feel of her gripping him. Every time he pulled away her muscles clenched in protest, her hands pushing his hips into her again.

The slow tempo continued and whenever she tried to make him move faster he would punish her by taking it down another notch. Finally he held her hands above her head and pressed his hips into hers, his weight preventing her from moving. She was about to protest when his pelvis started moving in tight circles, rubbing against her nub. Padmé grunted and rode her legs higher on his hips, sending him deeper. They moaned at the same time, his head falling to her shoulder.

"You feel amazing," he muttered against her collarbone, almost in agony.

"So do you… " she said in a throaty whisper, her muscles squeezing around him. Anakin swallowed hard and his shaft twitched inside of her. Padmé turned her head and nipped his earlobe. "I love being filled by you."

"Force, Padmé…" he muttered in surrender, retrieving and thrusting into her, establishing the quick rhythm he had denied her before. Her hands gripped his shoulders, her nails digging into his muscles with every long stroke. He really felt amazing. Thick and so incredibly hard that she wondered if they would ever leave this cabin.

"Harder…" she whimpered. Anakin obliged, groaning every time he entered her. Their bodies slapped together while sweat covered their skin, the scent of their lovemaking filling the air. The bed was a mess of sheets and limbs as they took their pleasure from each other, their cries bouncing off the metallic walls of the cabin.

"Don't… ungh! Don't stop, please don't ever stop!" she begged. Her nails scratched down his back, one of them deep enough to leave a mark. Anakin winced and pulled her hands above her head again, their fingers lacing.

They stared at one another, both about to reach the end. Anakin watched in awe when Padmé's eyes closed and her head shot back. A scream of his name pierced the air as her walls frantically closed around his member, her hips pushing into his to take as much pleasure as she could from him. It was almost enough to push him over the edge, but he wasn't done just yet.

As Padmé thrashed beneath him he held her face and kissed her, swallowing her cries. He pressed his forehead into hers and waited until her eyes opened to say:

"I love you."

Before he could gauge her reaction he was exploding into her, his muscles tensing and relaxing above her. He bucked on top of her until he couldn't support his own weight and collapsed into her waiting arms.

He fought to catch his breath, his face resting between her breasts. One of Padmé's hands came up to brush his hair absently while the other covered her mouth in shock.

He was in love with her.


	7. Chapter 7

Padmé moved around the small but well-stocked kitchenette, preparing something to eat. Anakin had gone almost two days without eating anything and she knew that he'd be starving when he woke up. He was exhausted after…

Padmé rubbed her eyes and groaned.

He said he loved her. It was in the heat of the moment, but she was sure he meant it. All of the signals had been there for her to pick up. His troubling feelings regarding her, the way she caught him looking at her. She was aware that his feelings for her ran deep, but not to this extent.

And what had she done?

She had practically pounced on him when he was at his most vulnerable. He was just waking up from a nightmare. After his mother had died, no less. He had often spoken about how torn he felt about the Jedi Order and how he struggled to please them, how he felt it was for naught because they held him back. How much he resented them for keeping him away from his mother all these years.

And now she was dead. And he had broken another rule.

He'd fallen in love with her. She'd hardly forced him to do anything, but she had done nothing to stop it from happening. She had basically given him the okay to confess how he felt. It wasn't that she didn't care for him. She did, but nowhere near as much as he seemed to care for her.

He didn't just care for her, he _loved_ her.

She barely knew him. And he barely knew her; he couldn't possibly love her. He was obviously confused by his childhood affection. He didn't know _anything_ about her. They enjoyed spending time together and they were very attracted to each other, but that was it. They were good friends and a little more, but they weren't in love.

No matter how long she tried to rationalize it she knew she was fighting a losing battle. He loved her, and that was that. Nothing she said would make him change his mind because he wasn't thinking; he was just feeling.

In the past she didn't know exactly what would happen if she ever slept with him, but love was never a possibility. They were two attractive people who got along very well; it could just end at that. It happened all the time, why couldn't it be that way for them, too?

She remembered her previous relationship with one of Bail's advisors, how she was sure that he was the one, only to have him break her heart after sleeping with her a few times. She didn't want to put Anakin through that. He deserved better, especially now. Maybe he wouldn't remember what he had said, or maybe he wouldn't bring it up. Both alternatives appealed to her, even though she would always know the truth.

"What's all this?" a sleepy voice asked. Padmé turned to find Anakin in his sleep pants and his cloak, his eyes ogling the food.

"I thought you might be hungry," she said softly. Anakin smiled widely and she couldn't help but laugh. "Don't get your hopes up; I'm not that good of a cook."

He stepped closer to her and her heart skipped a beat. Her eyes closed when his lips came down to hers. "I'm sure it's delicious. Or at least edible."

Padmé laughed and he gave her another kiss, wrapping his arms around her. His cloak surrounded her, his scent plaguing her senses. She was about to forget all about her previous reasoning and ravish him right then and there but she knew he deserved better. He was a good person and she liked him. She tried to focus on something other than his amazing kiss.

"I thought you were hungry," she teased. When he smiled, she put her hand on his chest to push herself away. "Let's eat."

He helped her put the food on the table and they sat facing each other, eating in silence for a moment.

"How long until we reach Naboo?" he asked.

"Another five hours," she informed, tasting the salad she had fixed. "I'll make sure to ask Teckla and Nandi to have a real meal waiting for you."

Anakin chuckled and held her hand over the table. "It's not bad," he assured. "I should probably get used to your cooking anyway," he added.

Padmé felt her mouth drying up. What exactly did he mean by that? She decided not to acknowledge his comment and continued eating, pulling her hand back.

Anakin noticed something was different. She was sitting tensely, not making eye contact with him. Surely she wasn't embarrassed about what happened between them? Then again, the more he learned about women the less he understood them, so he wrote off her changing emotions to normal female behavior. But he made sure not to say anything. She would've smacked him for coming to such a sexist conclusion. The corner of his mouth lifted in a half smile.

Padmé glanced at him.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked, intrigued.

"I'm not smiling," he replied, his smile widening.

"I'm obviously blind," she said dryly, making him laugh now. It was contagious.

"You were making your senator face," he explained. Padmé's curiosity grew and she sat up straight, her brow arching.

"And what exactly would that look like, Anakin?" she asked. Anakin made a stern face and she laughed. "I don't look like that!" she protested.

"No, wait, it's more like this," he said, his expression turning smug, aloof. "Why no, Chancellor, I do not have time to attend your reelection party," he said with a slight accent. Padmé laughed. It was a disastrous impression.

"Was that supposed to be me or Obi Wan?" she asked playfully. Anakin laughed and shrugged, forgetting about what they were talking about and going back to his meal.

She watched him in silence, a smile lingering on her face. She couldn't remember another man making her laugh as much as Anakin, or as willing to make fun of her and laugh _with_ her. Everybody else treated her like a politician, with respect, but always keeping some distance. Not Anakin. To him she was still that girl who was nice to him. Not a queen, not a title, not a politician. Just a girl.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Artoo wheeled into the kitchenette, his dome spinning as he whistled.

"A message?" Anakin asked. "Play it, Artoo," he said, still chewing his food. Both him and Padmé watched quietly as Obi Wan's hologram asked Anakin to retransmit a message and was then attacked by someone, cutting the transmission short. He and Padmé exchanged looks, both at a loss of words.

"Artoo, please get me the council," he finally said. The droid complied and as he made the connection Anakin looked down at himself. He closed his cloak to hide his exposed chest and watched Padmé stand away from the camera's reach, the 'senator look' he had just mocked now taking over her face.

"Yes, Anakin," Mace Windu greeted, stern as ever.

"Master Windu, I got a message from Obi Wan. I'll retransmit it to you in a second, but you should know that he was attacked in Geonosis. I believe he's still there," he explained.

"Geonosis? Are you sure, Padawan?" the Jedi Master questioned, his tone skeptical.

"Yes, Master. Should I help him?" he offered.

"No. Your assignment was to stay with Senator Amidala and that's exactly what you're going to do," Windu said firmly.

"But Master, Obi Wan is –"

"I don't want to hear it, Skywalker. You will do as this council ordered you and that's the end of that. And don't you ever question my authority again," he added. Anakin swallowed his pride. He couldn't believe Padmé had witnessed such a humiliating moment.

"I won't, Master Windu."

"Let's hope so."

The call ended abruptly and Anakin exhaled heavily. He noticed Padmé was giving him a sympathetic look and he shrugged.

"What can I say? He loves me," he joked.

"Anakin…" she said softly.

"It's fine. He's never particularly liked me," he explained, getting more comfortable in his chair. Padmé sat across from him.

"Why not?"

"He opposed to my training from the beginning. He thought I was too old, too scared, too… I don't know," he trailed off, going back to his meal.

"How is it that so many Jedi Masters were terrified of a nine year-old boy?" she pressed with a smile. Anakin laughed softly but quickly became serious.

"Remember that thing in my blood, the one that makes me more sensitive to the Force?" he started. When Padmé nodded, he continued. "Well, that thing is called midi-chlorians. Midi-chlorians are in all living organisms. I have them, you have them; we all have them in different quantities. What the Jedi do is a blood test to see how high your count is. The higher the count, the better the grasp of the Force you will have," he explained, trying to make it sound as simple as possible.

"I see. That's why Qui Gon…" she said, not wanting to finish the sentence that would remind him of the bet that separated him from his mother. Anakin nodded and sipped his water. "So why was the council so against your training?" she asked.

"Master Yoda sensed a great deal of fear in me. He was very uncertain about my future, so he wasn't feeling that great about someone with my count being trained," he said.

"How high is it?" she asked, intrigued. Anakin shrugged.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does," she insisted with a smile. "Come on, Anakin, I'm giving you a chance to brag here." Anakin chuckled and met her eyes.

"It's high enough for the Jedi council to be wary of a nine year-old," was all the information he was willing to supply.

Padmé half-smiled and moved her food around her plate, suddenly not very hungry. The truth was she pitied Anakin. The Jedi were supposed to support him, not be suspicious of him. By continuing to deny him of their trust and his own humanity all they did was make him more resentful of them, even if he tried to hide it. Padmé could see beyond his façade. She knew he cared. He saw the hurt and disappointment in his eyes when Master Windu put him in his place.

"You know, we're still closer to Geonosis than the Jedi are," she cut in. Anakin gave her a wary look. "Anakin, we can't leave him there waiting for the Jedi to arrive." She watched as he stood and leaned against one of the counters. "He's your mentor."

"I know that. But if I go against the council's orders they'll…" he paused to look at her and realized that he'd already broken a few rules that very same day. What was one more, he decided with a mental shrug. "To hell with it."

Padmé smiled and rose to her feet. "I'll change our course." Anakin smiled back at her and watched her leave, his eyes lingering on the doorframe. Artoo beeped and Anakin turned to him.

"I'll take care of her," he assured the droid.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Thank you all for your reviews. Keep them coming! You encourage me to keep writing :)

* * *

Padmé opened her eyes slowly, then quickly put a hand over them when the sunlight got in her eyes. She tried to roll to her back but winced when she felt the sheets brushing her skin. For a brief second she wondered what had happened, then it all came back to her.

The battle in Geonosis had been brutal, and while it left her with a few scratches on her back it had cost Anakin most of his right arm. She couldn't help but feel sympathy for him. She had seen him in action; there was no doubt that he was an extremely talented Jedi. She just hoped his talents would remain intact with a new limb. But she couldn't think about him now.

Padmé sighed heavily and lay on her stomach, the scratches on her back still healing, and gazed out the window of her designated room. A war had begun. The one thing she'd fought for so long and now it was there. She couldn't help but feel guilty about some of it. If she hadn't landed on Geonosis, Dooku wouldn't have accused her of espionage and tried to execute her, thus forcing the Jedi to intervene with an army that was, in practice, the one she'd been trying to oppose in the first place.

She questioned her negotiating skills, and if she could've done anything to prevent the massacre that followed her trial. She didn't know how many Jedi had perished in the arena, but she knew the number was substantial. She couldn't help but feel angry with herself. She was an experienced politician; she knew better than trying to negotiate with Dooku. After all, hadn't she been the one who doubted Master Windu's assurances that the Count didn't have a violent nature?

She couldn't think like that anymore. It was done, now it was time to think about the next move. The first thing would have to be speaking to the Chancellor and hearing his strategy, or at least ask him to issue a statement to the senate. Communication was key in times of war and it wouldn't take much for the sensationalist media to twist information. No, the senate and especially the Chancellor had to be clear.

Sick of looking at the same set of walls for four straight days now, she slipped on a pair of pants and a loose blouse and decided to take a walk. She wanted to make sure Anakin and Obi Wan were okay. The Jedi Master had suffered what appeared to be superficial wounds, and while he had faired much better than Anakin, she still wanted to make sure he was safe and sound.

Asking a few droids led her to the Healing Ward of the Jedi Temple. It was then that she realized she'd been staying in one of the recovery suites. She wondered why they hadn't sent her to a Healing Center, and then remembered having Mace Windu in her room the previous morning, asking her questions about how exactly she and Anakin ended up in Geonosis. They were keeping a close watch on her, and it was safe to assume him, too. Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to see him at the time, but the kid had lost an arm. She needed to see he was fine.

Padmé reached his door and knocked.

"Come in."

She took a deep breath and stepped inside. Anakin was dressed in his Jedi robes, standing by the window as he examined his new mechanical hand. Padmé tried not to look at it and met his eyes, which lit up when she closed the door behind her.

"You're up," she observed the obvious.

"Looks like it," he smiled.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, glancing at his new hand. Anakin flexed the metallic fingers and exhaled.

"Fine, I suppose. I've seen better appendages in Outer Rim planets, though," he admitted.

"It's probably a transition limb. You'll get a better one soon. Or probably build it yourself," she added with a smile.

"I think I will. How about you, how's your back?" he asked, coming closer and putting a hand on her shoulder to turn her around. Padmé shivered at his touch and allowed him to lift her blouse to look at the almost healed scratches.

"They should be alright by tomorrow," she said in an unsteady voice. She cleared her throat and turned to face him again. "The council wants you to escort me back to Naboo."

"Yes, Obi Wan told me," he paused, then smiled, "I can't wait." His arms slid around her waist and his mouth descended to her neck, placing kisses down the soft column. Padmé closed her eyes and felt her body start tingling.

They had been through such an extreme ordeal and they'd both come out of it alive. Geonosis was the closest she had been to death and she wanted to feel more alive than ever before. All she wanted was for him to take her, to take control of her body and their movements, to feel his thick arousal sliding in and out of her until she screamed.

Padmé mentally shook herself. What was she thinking? Anakin was in love with her. She couldn't pursue him anymore; it would only hurt him.

"You should get some rest, Anakin," she said simply, stepping out of his arms. She turned to him when she reached the door. "I'll see you later."

"See you later," he echoed, barely able to contain his excitement.

* * *

Padmé walked down the hallway of the Healing Ward, busy with her own thoughts, when Master Obi Wan Kenobi intercepted her, a stern look on his face.

"Hello, Master Kenobi," she greeted. It would take more than a grumpy Obi Wan to startle her.

"Senator," he bowed his head. "What are you doing in the Healing Ward?" he questioned.

"I came to see Anakin, of course. And they had to take a look at my scratches," she explained.

"You're healing nicely, I hope," he said politely.

"Yes, thank you. How about you?" she inquired.

"As good as new, thank you," Obi Wan nodded. "Senator, I'm concerned about your relationship with Anakin." Padmé was glad that he went straight to the point. She knew Obi Wan hadn't missed the way Anakin had called for her when she stepped into the hangar after Dooku fled.

"Master Kenobi, I assure you that my relationship with Anakin is strictly platonic. And if he's not under that impression, then I'll have to have a word with him." She could see the relief in the Jedi Master's eyes when he heard her answer.

"Thank you, Senator. I worry about Anakin," he said earnestly. She realized she'd been wrong about Obi Wan. He truly cared about his apprentice, and while he lacked some sensitivity, his love for the boy was undeniable.

"I worry about him, too. After what happened to his mother…" she paused when she saw the confused look on Obi Wan's face.

"Why, what happened to her?" he asked quickly. Padmé felt her stomach sink. She was sure Obi Wan knew.

"Anakin didn't tell you?" she asked back.

"No, we haven't talked much. What happened to Shmi, senator?" he pressed. Padmé sighed sadly.

"Shmi is dead, Obi Wan," she said softly. "She died in Anakin's arms." Obi Wan looked down, a painful look in his eyes.

"Blast… Poor Anakin…" he whispered. "I appreciate you visiting him. He must be suffering the loss greatly," he added.

"Yes, well… Anakin is a good young man. He needs a friend right now," she replied, feeling more and more guilty after every second. She shouldn't have seduced him, she shouldn't have led him on. There were so many things she wanted to change, but she knew it wasn't possible. There was only once choice: she would have to break his heart.

* * *

Anakin helped Padmé out of the boat, her hand casually letting go of his when he made no indication of letting hers go. He mentally shrugged it off as her trying to be discreet, but it still struck him as odd. It was almost nighttime; no one could see them.

Padmé walked down the terrace and turned to look at the three moons of Naboo already shining over the crystal lake.

"I never thought we'd made it back here alive," she admitted, leaning her elbows on the rail.

"Lucky for you I was there to protect you," he teased, his hand reaching out to comb a strand of hair off her face. Padmé looked at him.

"Oh, my hero," she teased back, making him laugh. Anakin leaned in and kissed her, his hand cradling the back of her head. In spite of her promise to Obi Wan, Padmé allowed herself to get lost in the soft caress.

He broke the kiss and took her hands in his, studying them nervously.

"What's wrong?" she asked, confused by his sudden shyness.

"Padmé, I want… I want us to get married," he finally said, his eyes shining with excitement and adoration for her. Padmé felt her stomach twist.

"Married?" she asked in disbelief. Anakin nodded and was leaning in to kiss her when she stepped out of his arms. "Anakin, we can't get married."

"We could keep it a secret," he offered, his hand reaching out to touch her cheek. She pushed his hand away and took another step back.

"That's not why – Anakin, we barely know each other," she said. She could've cried at the look in his eyes.

"But… we love each other, right?" he asked hopefully. When she didn't answer he felt his chin quivering. He rolled his eyes, annoyed with his lack of self-control. "Right, Padmé?" he pressed.

"Anakin, I… I like you and – " she paused when he turned away from her, "I do, and I really care about you. But we… we don't know each other well enough to… do something like that," she tried to reason. He turned to face her again, sadness slowly being replaced by anger.

"But we can do everything else?" he asked. She knew what he was implying and she had to remind herself once again that he was younger than her.

"Those are two different things," she said softly. "I thought you knew what we were doing here."

"And what is that?" he spat. Padmé remembered that look. It was the same look he had on Tatooine after he confessed his crimes to her. Rage and despair all mixed up into one broken look in his eyes.

"We're making the most of our time together. We can be friends, but we can't have a relationship. Not a normal one. We'd never see each other, and don't forget that you're not allowed to –" she was cut off by him.

"Well, I know how I feel. And I know you feel the same way, you just won't admit it because you're scared," he insisted.

"Scared of what?" she asked, confused.

"Of damaging your perfect reputation, of people finding out you're involved with someone like me," he said, not really thinking about what he was saying. Padmé knew he was speaking like that because he was hurt, but that didn't mean she was going to allow it. Before she could say something he added, "if only they knew your reputation was damaged way before I got there."

That was it. Padmé slapped him hard across the face, her palm tingling afterwards. Anakin went to grab his cheek, his eyes wide with shock. He never would've thought she would slap him, let alone that hard.

"You do not talk to me that way, understood?" she said firmly, leaving no room for argument. When he nodded, she continued. "I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. That was never my intention, but it happened anyway. Now, you can choose to be childish about it or you can behave like an adult and move on. You think I've never had my heart broken?"

Anakin looked down, suddenly feeling very young. Padmé sighed.

"I'm sorry I slapped you, but you can't talk to me like that. You can't insult someone because they don't feel the same way as you; that's not how it works, Anakin."

"I know. I'm sorry, it won't happen again," he said sincerely. "I'm… I'm just confused. It's been a weird couple of weeks."

"You can say that again," she added. Anakin smiled and she rolled her eyes, unable to stay mad at him. "Let's go inside." Anakin chuckled softly and followed her.

They walked down the hall in silence, their steps echoing down the gallery. Padmé eyes were set forward while Anakin glanced at her every now and then.

"So, what are my chances of spending my last night here with you?" he asked. Padmé scoffed, making him laugh. He wasn't sure he liked that sound, though.

"_Very_ slim," she replied.

"I really am sorry, Padmé."

"It's not going to happen."

Anakin wrapped his hand around her arm, making her look at him. "I mean it," he said earnestly. Padmé sighed.

"I know." They looked at each other for a long moment. Of course she wanted him to spend his last night with her, but she didn't want to further encourage him. "Anakin, first you ask me to marry you, and then I turn you down and hurt your feelings. What kind of friend would I be if I slept with you right now?" she tried to reason.

"A very nice one," he quipped. Padme couldn't help but laugh, but turned serious again. "Yes, you're right…" he sighed, though not sounding too happy about it. "I guess… I guess this is good-bye, then?" he asked. Padmé nodded.

"Goodnight, Anakin," she said. "Please be safe."

"Goodnight, Padmé," he replied. She smiled softly and walked away from him towards her quarters.

"Hey, Padmé?"

She turned to look at him.

"If we're ever in Coruscant at the same time, is it okay if I stop by your office to say hi?" he asked, his weight shifting from one leg to the other awkwardly. Padmé fought the urge to smile. He could go from petulant and childish to charming and adorable in a matter of seconds.

"Of course you can," she replied softly, not sure if he had heard her, but his smile was confirmation enough. She walked into her room and closed the door, the sound reaching Anakin's ears.

He sighed and made his way to his room, where he would spend his last night on Naboo. Away from Padmé, but with things clear between them. Or as clear as they could be. Although the idea of her not loving him back hurt him, he knew she was right. Life didn't always give you what you wanted. He failed to save his mother and now he had failed to make Padmé love him.

He still had one fight left in him, though.

He would be the greatest Jedi the order had ever seen, whether he was the Chosen One or not. He wouldn't let some prophecy dictate his steps anymore. So far the prophecy had brought him nothing but disdain from his superiors. He would do as he was told and travel the same road as every other Jedi before him. Then there would come a time when they would have to acknowledge his superiority.

But first he had to be patient. Actions spoke louder than words. He would show the Jedi that he was the best among them. It would be his only victory in life.


	9. Chapter 9

Padmé read the session transcript for the second time that day. The first time was to get a general idea of the topic discussed; the second time was to take notes. There would be a third time to read it later when she designed her proposal.

As soon as she got back to Coruscant the week before she threw herself at work. A week of time off had done little to relax her. If anything she'd felt lonely at the lake house, which led her to spend the last four days of her brief vacation with her family. She usually welcomed time alone. She had lived her life being followed by an entourage and it was only at night when she had time to herself. But lately her solitude had left her with musings of a certain someone she didn't want to give too much thought to.

Anakin.

She worried about him. Worried about his wellbeing now that he was fighting a war having had his heart broken not once, but twice. First, his mother's death and then Padmé's rejection.

She felt so incredibly guilty by what had happened and wondered how much of it had been her fault. Did she ever give him any signals that she was looking for a relationship that went beyond the physical? Certainly not, but it had happened anyway. And while she realized that she couldn't control the way others responded to her, she knew she had never hinted she wanted a romantic relationship.

Or did she?

She had been there to comfort him at his lowest point. As much as she tried to reason that any other friend would've done the same, she knew that in their case it was different. Adding that to her previous attempts to seducing him probably led him to believe that she wanted romance, that she was open to him loving her.

She was flattered by his emotions towards her, but they left her uneasy. She didn't understand the Jedi code, but she figured there must have been a good reason for the no attachments rule. She feared that she would weaken Anakin, now more than ever since his mother had died and he had committed such atrocities to avenge her.

She was terrified by that side of him. How could someone live with such duplicity in them? One minute he was a good man with a mischievous twinkle in his eye, the next he had blood in his hands, his body consumed by hate.

She didn't want to think about that. She wanted to think about his better side. Every time he had made her laugh, sometimes until she cried, all the times he had listened to her giving her his full attention. His struggle to remain faithful to the Jedi code and to please his superiors. He was so powerful and strong; a great warrior who was only beginning his career and that would probably be spoken about for generations to come. Yet his heart held such longing for love. It longed for her.

And now he was fighting a war, away from her. She tried to follow his steps through the war reports the senate received, but the conflict was so young that there was not too much information to give out to begin with. It made her fight even harder to end the war to at least ensure his safety. The senate wouldn't listen to her pleas and it left her in a state of frustration so terrible that she barely had the energy or inclination to eat. Her nights were restless and she would often wake up after dreaming of Anakin.

Sometimes she wondered if he had done something to her. She knew he wouldn't go as far as manipulating her with his powers to get her to love him, but something felt different after their tryst. She didn't know if it was because it was his first time and that immediately made him special to her, because of the powerful feelings he was conveying to her throughout the act, or because she had such a special care for him. It was safe to say a mix of all three.

But it didn't matter. He was away and she was… waiting.

* * *

Anakin landed on the platform with ease, his head turning to the sky when his aircraft touched the solid steel. Obi Wan's fighter was descending and he followed the small ship with his eyes as it landed next to his. Anakin jumped to the platform, glad to be out of the reduced space of his fighter.

"We're home," he said cheerfully. Obi Wan jumped out and the two men walked out of the hangar.

"We will report to the council and then you can have the rest of the day off," he announced. Anakin was confused.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. You've worked very hard the last few weeks. You deserve a break," the Master said, "but try not to get too drunk," he warned. Anakin chuckled.

"I'll do my best, Master," he replied. "Same goes for you," he added. Obi Wan smiled and tapped his shoulder.

"I'm afraid I can't make any promises," he teased in his rich accent. Anakin laughed and Obi Wan glanced at him.

He was proud of Anakin. He was the first to hesitate when the council suggested he should go on his first mission by himself, but the boy had proved to be very responsible and obedient. Their first mission together in the war had been a success. Anakin didn't question his authority anymore and cooperated in every aspect, sometimes without being asked. It seemed like puberty was finally over.

Obi Wan had to admit that Senator Amidala had probably been a good influence on the boy. While at first he had thought that Anakin would be confused by spending time with someone so tied to his childhood, he had proved to be very professional and serious about his assignment. And while his mother's death had been very painful, the Jedi Master was glad that his Padawan had been in Amidala's company through such an ordeal.

Anakin knew what he wanted to do with his time off. He wanted to see Padmé. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help himself. The last sixteen days without her had been miserable, and he spent his nights thinking about her and their time together. He wondered if she would be just as glad to see him, but then he remembered her saying that they would always be friends. He wanted to be more, but friendship would have to do.

Even if he had to sit on his hands in her presence.

"So, where are you going tonight, Master?" he asked, trying to think of something else.

"First I need to take a nap, I'm exhausted," Obi Wan admitted.

"You did log a lot of flying hours," Anakin said.

"Yes. Blast, I hate flying… It always serves to put me in a bad mood," the older Jedi lamented, making Anakin laugh. "Oh, well. Nothing a strong drink and a lovely woman can't fix," he smiled, tapping Anakin's back.

The young boy was stunned. Had his master just implied that…?

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Obi Wan asked, confused by his Padawan's bewildered expression.

"Uh, no reason," Anakin shrugged off. But his master wasn't buying.

"Why don't you join me for a drink after the briefing? Then you can go and do as you please," he suggested kindly.

"Alright," Anakin replied, not reading too much into the invitation.

It took him a while to process the information Obi Wan had supplied. He had always held his Master to the highest standards and it had never crossed his mind that he would indulge in such activities with women. Maybe he had idealized the Jedi too much…

His suspicions were confirmed when he met Obi Wan later that day. The bar he chose was seedy, but it was known for carrying the most exotic liquors found in remote worlds. Master and Padawan sat side by side at the bar, both already halfway through their first glass of a stiff whiskey from a planet they couldn't pronounce.

"I was very impressed with your performance during the mission. You were very focused," Obi Wan complimented. Anakin was a bit taken aback with the blunt praise. His master rarely spoke to him that way.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Discipline is the most important thing in the life of a Jedi, and I think you know that," he paused and Anakin nodded. "But there are also times when we have to fulfill other needs…" he implied. At Anakin's confused look, he continued. "You do realize I'm talking about women, don't you?" he said more clearly.

"Yes, of course," Anakin rushed out. Yes, he knew he was talking about women. He hoped he wasn't, though.

"Women are extremely intoxicating. They can exercise a lot of power over a man," the master continued, sipping his drink.

"You think so?"

"I know so. You ended up going to Geonosis because the Senator suggested it," Obi Wan grinned.

"I was also worried about you," Anakin was quick to add.

"Yes, of course. But when a woman as beautiful as Senator Amidala tells you to do something it's very hard to say no. Not just you, any man."

Anakin tried to guess where he was taking the conversation because so far he didn't have a clue. Did he suspect about Padmé and him? And frankly, he wasn't crazy about Obi Wan discussing Padmé's looks.

"When it comes to women it's hard to stay disciplined. So every now and then you might feel the need to… succumb to their charms," Obi Wan continued, praying to the Force that Anakin was taking the hint. He really didn't want to go into details. At Anakin's blank stare, he continued, "Please tell me you understand what I'm saying."

"I think I do, I just never thought that…" Anakin drifted off, not knowing how to phrase his thoughts.

"You thought what?" Obi Wan nudged.

"Well, I suppose I never thought you'd… encourage me to…" he drifted again, knowing his master was filling the blanks for him.

"I wouldn't say I'm encouraging you, I'm just saying that it's perfectly normal for you to feel desire for a woman. I'm actually surprised you've never wanted to talk to me about this before," the master observed.

"I guess I didn't want to disappoint you," Anakin said earnestly.

"Why would that disappoint me?"

"Because attachments are forbidden," the Padawan reminded.

"Attachment and desire are two very different things, Anakin. If you ever feel the need to be with someone – which I'm sure you have – then it's all right to act on it. Just make sure you don't cross the line. It's better if you seek out women who serve that purpose."

"You mean whores?" Anakin said bluntly.

"Yes. Do what you have to do and move along," Obi Wan counseled.

"Have you only been with whores?" Anakin asked, feeling more relaxed as the alcohol entered his system. Obi Wan arched a brow.

"Not that it's any of your business, but no," he replied, causing Anakin to laugh. "Being a Jedi is very attractive to women. I don't know what it is they see in us, but many of them will offer themselves to you in a silver platter."

Anakin smiled inwardly at his words, as they weren't far off of what had happened between him and Padmé.

"So, are we done with the sex talk? Can I go now?" Anakin said good-naturedly. Obi Wan tapped his back.

"We're good."

Anakin paid for his drink and left the bar with new ideas on his mind. Maybe he didn't have to resist Padmé after all.

* * *

Dormé carried the tray of food into the office and stood next to Padmé, waiting for the focused senator to notice her.

"Milady?" she finally had to say. "I brought you some food."

Padmé looked at the tray, then at her friend.

"Just leave it here. Thank you, Dormé."

"If I leave it here, will you eat it?" she insisted. Padmé sighed and turned to her handmaiden. "I worry about you. You haven't eaten much lately."

"Who's the boss here?" she teased.

"You are, but I'm trying to be your friend, too," Dormé tried to persuade. Padmé sighed again and reached for a vegetable, then took a bite.

"Happy now?"

Dormé nodded and set the tray on the desk. She was heading to the door when she stopped on her tracks, a surprised smile on her face.

"Oh. Hello, Anakin," she greeted.

Padmé's eyes shot to the door. He was there, he was really standing there in her office. He looked as handsome as ever and his smile made her toes curl in her shoes. His eyes were on hers, but he turned them to Dormé.

"Hi, Dormé. I heard you did a pretty good job," he said.

"Oh, thanks…" she replied shyly. Anakin nodded, then looked at Padmé.

"Is this a bad time?" he asked. Dormé and Padmé looked at each other.

"No, come on in," Padmé invited, leaving her chair and walking around her desk. Dormé gave her a sneaky smile and left them alone, closing the door behind her.

They looked at each other from across the office. Her heart was about to burst in her chest she was so happy. She wanted nothing more than to throw herself at him and kiss him and damn everything else.

"Hi," he said finally.

"Hi," she replied, barely finding her voice. "When… when did you get back?"

"A few hours ago," he answered, running his hand through his hair. Padmé followed the path of his hand and wished she could've done it herself. "How are you?"

"Same as always," she shrugged.

"Really?"

"Pretty much," she nodded.

There was a long silence but it was so adorable that he didn't feel embarrassed. "Is it okay if I hug you?" he finally asked. Padmé smiled and felt the ice breaking.

"Of course you can hug me."

Anakin smiled widely and took a few strides toward her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and felt his heart singing when hers automatically came around his neck, holding on to him tightly. He breathed in the scent of her neck and squeezed her, wanting to feel her warmth.

As much as Anakin wanted to hold her for the rest of the day, he knew he couldn't. He gently pulled back, his hands holding her waist, and smiled at her.

"For how long are you in Coruscant?" Padmé asked.

"I'm not sure. A few days, at least. Obi Wan gave me the day off, that's why I came to see you," he explained

"Well, you can come to my apartment for dinner tonight. If you don't have any other plans," she offered without even thinking about it. He gave her a soft smile.

"I don't have other plans," he whispered. Padmé felt a shiver run down her spine and looked down for a second.

"What would you like to eat?" she asked, quick to give him something else to think about. Food was always a good choice with him.

"Hmm… what are my options?" he asked, narrowing his eyes playfully. Padmé laughed and gently pushed him away.

"I think I'll surprise you."

"Sounds good. See you tonight, then?" he beamed. Padmé nodded, trying not to seem too eager. "Great," he raised her hand to his lips for a quick kiss. Padmé gently pulled her hand back and went to her chair.

"I have to finish this," she said. Anakin nodded and left her, closing the door behind him. Only then did Padmé release the breath she'd been holding.

* * *

Padmé hadn't felt this irritated in a long time. To make matters worse, she had only herself to blame. She'd been standing in front of her wardrobe for almost an hour and she still couldn't decide on a dress to wear.

She had asked her staff to retire for the evening and ordered food to be delivered. It waited on the table, still hot, and she couldn't accomplish something as simple as picking a dress.

Since nothing seemed appropriate and she wasn't exactly sure of the message she wanted to send, she went for a lavender evening gown. It was long and it hugged her body in all the right places, but it wasn't deliberately provocative. She stepped into it, carefully pulling the soft straps up her shoulders. She faced the mirror and bent forward, adjusting her cleavage. She couldn't help but laugh a little bit at how silly she must've looked doing that.

She chose to wear her hair loose, tying one strand from each side behind her head. Nothing too elaborate. After all, it was just dinner. She had already chosen high-heeled sandals for footwear, so her look for the night was complete. It was elegant but not too formal. Perfect.

She looked over her shoulder with a start when she heard a ship docking on her terrace. Her heart fluttered in her ribcage and she took a deep breath to calm herself down. She couldn't behave like a lovesick teenager, not tonight. Anakin was to be her friend and nothing more. She had to be the strong one.

Squaring her shoulders, she set out to greet him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming!

* * *

They both entered the sitting room at the same time, she from her room, he from the fountain room. He took her in, appreciating her simple yet beautiful dress. The color was very flattering on her, and her hair flowed freely down her shoulders. Just as he liked it.

"Hello, Anakin," she said warmly. He nodded, a mischievous smile on his face.

"Hello, Senator," he mocked in a serious voice, making her shake her head. "You look lovely," he complimented. Padmé smiled softly.

"Thank you. Why don't you sit down? I'll get you something to drink," she offered.

"Thank you." He walked around the couch and sat down. He scoffed softly when he realized it was the same couch Padmé had sat on when he first saw her again after ten years. He remembered how nervous he had been that day and how much he had to repress his feelings for her on the days to come.

He looked up when he saw Padmé entering the room carrying two drinks. She sat next to him and offered him one, her legs crossing. She couldn't help but notice his hungry gaze staring at her calve.

"Thank you, milady. You're a wonderful host," he said cheekily.

"Why do I always feel like you're making fun of me?" she asked. She wasn't annoyed, though. It didn't bother her at all. If anything, it was refreshing.

"I'm just being silly to make you laugh," he shrugged. Padmé smiled and raised her drink to her lips.

"You're good at that." Before she could have a sip however he held her wrist.

"Let's make a toast first," he suggested.

"Alright. Here's to…" she raised her glass, searching for something to say.

"A night off," he finished. She smiled again.

"A night off." They clinked glasses and drank, looking at each other. Anakin swallowed hard, feeling the hard liquor burning down his throat.

"That's strong."

"It's not that strong; don't be such a crybaby," she teased, feeling more relaxed. She downed the whole glass in one gulp and set it down on the table almost as a challenge. Anakin looked wide-eyed at her. "See?"

"Are you trying to get us drunk?" he chuckled, taking another sip. It wasn't that bad, actually. And the aftertaste was delicious.

"I figured a Jedi could hold his liquor," she reasoned. Anakin smiled and finished the rest of the drink, putting the glass next to Padmé's. "Would you like another one?"

"Sure," he said huskily, trying not to look at her lips. Padmé suppressed a smile.

"I think I better bring the bottle," she smiled, taking off again to bring the alcohol.

Anakin took a deep breath and wiped his palms on his thighs, trying to relax. In seconds Padmé came back with a purple bottle that almost matched her dressed. He wondered if it was accidental or previously planned. Women were weird like that, he thought. She refilled their glasses and brought hers to her lips.

"So how've you been?" she asked.

"You know. War is war," he replied simply, having a sip of his drink. "How's the senate?"

"It's been a little crazy lately. We can't agree on anything," she lamented.

"Maybe you should leave things to the chancellor," he suggested.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused, leaning on the backrest.

"All the debating in the senate takes time; time that could be used in making things better. The chancellor is a wise man; I'm sure he could handle everything by himself," Anakin said calmly. Padmé regarded him with a skeptical look and had another drink.

"I don't know, Anakin. That sounds like a dictatorship to me," she said carefully, not wanting to start any fires.

"No, it doesn't. When you were queen you were in control of everything, weren't you?" he asked.

"Yes, but I had advisors," she countered.

"Well, so does the chancellor in the senate. But you can't have thousands of advisors, it simply doesn't work," he insisted.

"Naboo is a small world. It's easier to have one leader. The Galactic Senate has to take care of every world that compromises it. That's why each planet has a representative; so everybody's needs are known. We're all in this war together. The chancellor shouldn't act on his will alone without first consulting everyone involved," she pressed.

"I disagree," he shrugged, "but that's okay."

Padmé was astounded. He couldn't possibly feel that way, could he? Still, she was glad that he had ended the conversation there. This was supposed to be a relaxing evening. It was a while before either of them spoke. Her because she was still processing his political leanings and trying to figure out what to make of them, him because he was enjoying his third glass of alcohol.

"This is so weird," he said suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"A few days ago I was sleeping in a tent with four other Jedi – none of them big fans of personal hygiene, I'm sorry to add – " he paused when she laughed, "and now I'm having a drink with a senator in Coruscant's most exclusive building," he explained.

"I hope you find this better," she said.

"I don't know, I'm still trying to decide," he replied in jest, bringing out another smile from her.

"Anything I can do to get your vote?" she teased back.

Before she could react, he held her face and kissed her. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the fact that he was so close to her again, but at the time it felt like the logical thing to do. He was surprised when she immediately responded, her mouth opening under his and welcoming his seeking tongue. "Are you sure you wanna –?"

"Absolutely," she said breathlessly.

Anakin twisted his body so he was facing her, his hands moving down to her breasts. Padmé broke the kiss at the intimate touch and his mouth latched to her throat, burning her skin with open-mouthed kisses while his hands hastily pulled the delicate straps of her dress down her shoulders, letting the garment pool around her waist. He pulled her to his lap and his lips quickly wrapped around one of her exposed nipples.

"Oh, yes…" Padmé sighed, trapping his head against her breast. Anakin's hands pushed at her dress, hunching it around her hips. He almost came in his pants when he felt nothing but skin underneath the skirt. He met Padmé's eyes and she smiled naughtily. "Surprise…"

"You're gonna kill me," he managed to say, so out of his mind with lust he couldn't unbuckle his utility belt. She eagerly assisted him until together they finally removed the constricting accessory, their lips fused together in a passionate kiss. She reached into his pants, pumping his engorged shaft.

"Gods, Padmé!" he gasped, barely hanging on. She moved off his lap and knelt in front of him, her actions confusing him for a moment. "Oh, FORCE!" he screamed when her mouth closed around the head of his shaft. Her hand continued to stroke him up and down while her glorious mouth suckled him. He watched in awe as her head bobbed back and forth on his lap, her groans vibrating around his length. All the blood from his body traveled to his member and he panicked for a second, his hips moving away from her. Nothing could have prepared him for this. "I can't wait any longer!"

Padmé released him and pulled him over her as she collapsed back on the couch. "Me neither," she said breathlessly. He settled into the cradle of her hips and positioned himself at her wet entrance, not even bothering to remove the rest of his clothes. Eyes on each other, he pushed into her.

"Anakin…" she whispered, her heart skipping a beat. Her hands slid down his back to his muscular behind and she dug her nails into it, pushing her hips up to meet his thrusts. "I want all of you."

Anakin sank deeper into her and smiled when her head snapped back in pleasure. He felt so big, as if she hadn't felt him inside her in months. He leaned on his hands and moved faster, his powerful thrusts turning her pants into helpless whimpers. Padmé raised her legs higher around his waist, changing the angle of penetration and causing them both to groan in pleasure. What a picture they must have made, both still partially dressed and mating like a pair of wild animals on the couch, making the springs bounce with their efforts.

Neither of them cared.

Anakin moved off her and knelt by the couch, his hands rearranging her so she was bending over in front of him. He pushed into her again and her head ducked in delight, her hands gripping the backrest. Anakin closed his eyes to savor the new sensations of taking her in this position. It was a first for him but his body knew exactly what to do. He followed his instincts and held her hips firmly, letting her cries guide his rhythm. Looking down he saw himself disappearing into her flesh over and over again, the visual forever burned into his mind.

"Yes, Anakin… Yes!" she encouraged, pushing her hips back to meet his thrusts. The erotic sound of their bodies slapping together urged him to move faster, harder. "Ung, it's so good…" she moaned, loving the fact that he was being so dominant. She'd never been this wet before, and the tightness this position gave them made his cock twitch inside of her.

"Force… I wish I could… live inside you," he grunted. His fingers reached between them and circled her engorged nub, her eyes closing at the double sensation. He slid in and out of her with such ease; their bodies fit together so perfectly she had to wonder if they had been made for each other.

Her muscles closed around his thick shaft and she gasped. "Anakin… I'm going to…" she warned, her body trembling in anticipation. He leaned over her, her behind pressing into his stomach. The pace became slower, gentler, his breath warming the side of her face. He made sure to accentuate each thrust by rubbing against her, making her whimper.

She teetered on the edge for another moment, completely surrounded by him. It was everything she had dreamed about for weeks. She was almost there when all it took was him biting her neck to throw her over the edge. She thrashed against him and he straightened again to grip her hips, prolonging her climax by pumping frantically into her, chasing his own sweet ending.

"Anakin, yes, yes!" she repeated over and over, her back arching and her knuckles turning white from gripping the backrest so tightly. Her body erupted into another orgasm, light shining behind her eyelids as spasms took over her body.

"Padmé!" Anakin roared, emptying himself inside of her. He pulled her hips against his and shook against her, anchoring his body to hers. His eyes shut tightly and his jaw clenched right before he let out a final grunt, collapsing on Padmé's back.

His head rested on top of hers, his face half-buried in her hair. They panted, both completely spent. Anakin's hand covered hers and his thumb rubbed her knuckles back and forth. Padmé smiled inwardly at the gesture, which seemed so sweet and innocent after such a wild coupling, and cradled his head, pulling him down for a kiss.

"Did you take some kind of seminar while you were away?" she whispered against his lips. Anakin laughed low in his throat, sending shivers down her spine.

"You could say that," he replied, brushing a strand of hair away from her face. "I had some… interesting dreams." Padmé giggled and he lied back on the floor, his arms wide open as he caught his breath. She stared at him, an amused expression on her face. He looked like a mess.

"You know, you were right…" he said between gasps.

"I was?" she asked, having no idea of what he was talking about.

"Obi Wan is probably doing what we're doing," he chuckled. Padmé laughed.

"I told you. It's unnatural to go through life without having some fun," she replied, turning to straddle him. She leaned down to kiss him and opened his tunic. "Take this off," she urged. He obliged and then assisted her in removing her gown. Sitting up, they held each other and she sighed when she felt his skin against hers. The scent of their intense lovemaking was imprinted on his skin, and she had to fight the impulse to run her tongue along his shoulder to taste him. Instead she settled with leaning her cheek on it.

"Hmm…" he hummed. He closed his eyes when she started drawing tiny circles on his back, her soft touch lulling him into a dazed state. "Padmé…" he whispered.

She pulled back enough to kiss him, their lips perfectly molding together. His tongue traced her lower lip and she welcomed it into her mouth, massaging it with hers, still able to taste the alcohol. Her hands came up to cradle his head, her fingers sifting through the soft strands of his hair, making him groan.

She opened her eyes and broke the kiss, their lips still touching. There it was. The loving look that he had tried to hide since he came into her office that afternoon. He didn't need to say it. He wasn't going to, either. He knew she could see it. In a way he was telling her that even though she didn't return his feelings he still wanted to be with her in any way he could. If all she wanted was his friendship and sometimes a little something else, it was fine. War was too hard for either of them not to have someone to call a friend, someone to embrace, someone to take them away from it all if only for just a moment.

"Are you hungry?" she finally asked. Anakin smiled and nodded. She moved off of him and stood on wobbly legs. Anakin watched as she reached for his cloak and slid her slender arms into the almost comically oversized sleeves. He'd never seen anything sexier in his life. "I'll bring dinner to my room. Then you can show me what else you learned at that 'seminar'," she said with a sly smile.

Anakin watched her walk away and exhaled heavily. Before he could stop himself, he laughed in disbelief. Life was pretty good right now.


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm not brave enough for this…" came the voice with the rich accent. Anakin smiled openly.

"We all have our weaknesses, Master Kenobi," Anakin replied. Obi Wan scoffed and took another glass of brandy from the bar. The copperish liquid disappeared into his mouth in a mere second. "And apparently alcohol is another of yours," Anakin observed.

Kenobi regarded him with a wry look before turning to the crowd. Senators were present along with their spouses. Obi Wan recognized a few ambassadors, as well, to further the presence of their systems at the ball.

It was the first fundraising party the Senate had thrown since the beginning of the war almost five months ago. The Trade Federation had been underestimated. Droids were easier to acquire than clones. Faster, really. The Jedi helped, but it was only a patch, a temporary solution until they could get more resources to strengthen Army of the Republic.

A lot had changed. Figures and icons had risen. General Grievous was the leader of the droid army and Count Dooku's ally. Obi Wan Kenobi, the Negotiator, had become General and one of the most notorious leaders of the Army of the Republic. The young Jedi Anakin Skywalker had wasted no time in acquiring a reputation as fearlessness, becoming a champion soldier. And tonight, the two Jedi heroes were at the party to attract more supporters. Their presence alone was enough to alert members of Coruscant's highest circles, who desperately wanted to rub shoulders with the protagonists of the conflict.

"What do you know about Senator Organa?" he asked his Padawan. Anakin looked at the tall politician, who was talking to his wife.

"Not much. Senator Amidala considers him a friend an ally," he replied.

"How do you know that?" Obi Wan inquired. Anakin shrugged and sipped his drink.

"She mentioned it once."

Obi Wan continued to look at his Padawan for another moment, searching his face for more information. There was nothing there. He turned to the elegant crowd again. It was a mass of rich fabrics and tingling jewelry that despite the glamour looked terribly uncomfortable. He was grateful for not being allowed to have possessions.

"Is she here?" he asked casually.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her," Anakin replied. It was the truth. He had not seen her yet, but he could feel her presence in the vast room.

"That's too bad. I was hoping she would introduce me to Senator Organa."

"Why do you wanna talk to him?" Anakin asked.

"I don't trust the senate, but maybe he has some interesting ideas," Obi Wan explained.

"You should introduce yourself. I don't think he'll mind," Anakin said.

"Perhaps you're right. I'll have a word with him," he announced to his young friend.

"Lead the way," Anakin sighed, already taking a step forward. Obi Wan held his arm.

"I'd rather keep this conversation private." Anakin panicked for a moment.

"You're not leaving me alone with these people, are you?" he voiced his biggest fear. Obi Wan frowned a bit.

"I thought you liked politicians."

"I endure them," Anakin quickly corrected. Kenobi chuckled and Anakin shook his head, his eye catching a figure standing in the distance. Padmé locked gazes with Anakin from the other side of the ballroom but only for a second, for her head immediately turned to the person she was talking to. "All right… go talk to Organa," he relented.

"You'll be fine?"

"Yes, I'll… take a walk or something," he muttered. Obi Wan patted his shoulder gratefully and set course to Bail Organa. Anakin sighed heavily. If it weren't for Padmé being there as well he would've died of boredom.

Making his way was a feat on its own. Everyone who recognized him wanted to shake his hand or have a few words with him. He had to admit, part of him welcomed the praise that was so freely given to him. It was nice to have some recognition after fighting restlessly in the war. The Jedi never said anything about his efforts, except for Obi Wan, who fought by his side.

He was finally making progress and when he got a few feet closer to Padmé he realized she was talking to a man. He looked a little older than her, maybe thirty years old, and he was quite tall. His attire was impeccable and he appeared to be very charming because Padmé couldn't stop smiling or laughing with whatever it was he was saying. Anakin hoped her glee was forced to appease the man. It wasn't. She was genuinely entertained by his presence.

Padmé caught Anakin looking at her and motioned for him to come closer. He took a deep breath and moved towards her, his shoulders tensing.

"Hello, Anakin," she greeted.

"Hello," he said in a small voice, then cleared his throat.

"This is Pharo, he's an old friend of mine," she introduced. The two men shook hands.

"Pleasure to meet you," Anakin said politely.

"You too. Wow, this is such a treat. Anakin Skywalker himself. Congratulations, by the way. We're all very proud of you," Pharo said warmly.

"Uh, thanks," Anakin mumbled, embarrassed. He wanted to kick himself for acting like an awkward teenager. Why did the guy have to be so nice?

"No problem. So what kind of equipment do you fly? Jedi fighter, NightWings, Compact Destroyer?" Pharo asked.

"Jedi fighters for now," Anakin replied.

"Which one, B-Series or C-Series?"

Anakin groaned inwardly. He liked ships, too?

"I'm still on a B-Series, but I'm hoping they'll give me a C-Series soon."

"Anakin is an amazing pilot," Padmé added.

"So I've heard. You gotta be if you won a podrace at nine," he smiled, elbowing Anakin on the side like they were old friends.

Anakin was annoyed at how much he already liked this guy. Why didn't Pharo feel threatened by him? Usually men regarded him closely when he was talking to their wives. He was far from vain, but he knew the effect he had on women, especially since the war had started and the press had pinpointed him as the hero to watch. And he couldn't help but feel proud of the fact that he had attracted someone like Padmé.

"You're not drinking anything," Pharo observed. "We gotta fix that." Anakin wanted to scream. What was it with this guy?

"Neither am I," Padmé pointed out, raising her empty glass for emphasis. Pharo laughed and took the glass from her.

"You, holding an empty glass? No surprise there, Padmé," he joked, eliciting a laugh from her. Anakin wanted to smile, but didn't. The guy had a point. Padmé certainly enjoyed her liquor. "I'll be right back," Pharo assured before heading to the bar. Anakin followed him with his eyes, hoping someone would engage him and effectively distract him from his mission. He didn't want him anywhere near Padmé.

"He's so much fun to be around. You'd like him," Padmé said.

"I already do," Anakin replied. "How do you know him?" he asked casually, hoping his jealousy was buried under his light tone.

"Oh, just from these things. He's the party planner," she informed. Anakin felt better already. The guy was just a party planner.

"Not a very masculine job, don't you think?" Anakin smiled. Padmé rolled her eyes. Uh-Oh.

"Not a very adult remark, don't _you_ think?" she shot back. Anakin looked at his feet awkwardly.

"It was a joke, sorry," he mumbled.

"It's fine," she sighed. "So, when do you leave?"

"Tomorrow night," he answered.

"Do you know where you're going?"

"I'm not sure yet," he admitted. Padmé gave him a sympathetic smile.

"You're so brave, Anakin," she whispered. Anakin's ears perked up at her compliment.

"You think so?"

"Yes," she confirmed. "Anyway, it was nice seeing you. I have to go talk to some very boring people now," she sighed.

"How boring?" Anakin smirked.

"Coma-inducing," she laughed and Anakin matched it with his own amused chuckle. He had missed talking to her. He hadn't seen her since he left her apartment that night she invited him over to dinner. They hadn't done much talking then, he thought with a smile. He wondered if she would invite him over tonight.

"I'll see you when you're back," she said, touching his arm. That was a 'no,' then.

"Sure."

"Take care of yourself, Anakin," she smiled. Anakin smiled back and she walked away from him. He watched her making her way through the crowd, not missing how men noticed her. It was hard not to, really. She looked exquisite tonight.

His jaw clenched when he saw Pharo intercepting Padmé. He said something and Padmé laughed out loud, bringing her hand to her mouth to cover the explosive sound. Anakin turned away. He couldn't take this anymore. Without telling his Master, he left the ballroom and returned to the Jedi Temple.

This would not end like this.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Once again, thank you for the reviews.

Here's another ADULT chapter!

* * *

Padmé read her speech once again, looking for any mistakes or sentences that needed rephrasing. It was her first intervention as the opposition since the war started and she wanted to make sure every word that came out of her mouth mattered. So engrossed she was that she didn't notice the presence in her office.

"Did you go home with him?" a deep voice asked.

Padmé looked up, startled to see Anakin standing at the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"Answer the question," he pressed, the twin doors shutting closed behind him.

Padmé didn't like his attitude one bit.

"What do you think you're doing here?" she asked.

"What's going on between you and that guy?" he shot back.

"Well, this is a charming conversation. Why don't you sit down?" she offered mockingly, leaning back on her chair. Anakin immediately rejected the offer in his mind. If he came any closer to her he wouldn't be able to control himself.

"Did you go home with him?" he insisted, moving to the sitting area close to the door, his boot tapping the center table.

"Please don't touch my furniture," Padmé said seriously.

"Just tell me, Padmé."

"No, I did not go home with him," she relented. She didn't miss Anakin's triumphant smirk. For a second, she hated him. "Are you proud of yourself now?"

"I wouldn't say 'proud', but I certainly feel better," he admitted with a broad smile.

Padmé stood regally and slowly moved closer to him. With every step she took he felt his determination deflating. She was so much smaller than him, but she could intimidate him like nobody else.

"Do you think you have some sort of claim over me, Anakin?" she asked calmly. Perhaps too calm. She definitely had something up her sleeve.

"No…" he said, hating how weak he sounded. Now she stood in front of him. He could smell her perfume and wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and kiss her. But he wouldn't. But she was so damn close now… She smiled.

Oh, no.

"You sound very sure of yourself," she teased. Anakin looked away. "You know, I hate jealousy scenes… but still, something about them is very…" she trailed off, knowing she had him hooked on her every word.

"Very what?" he asked, unable to tear his eyes off her lips, which she wet with her tongue just to spite him. One of her hands came to rest on his chest and he swallowed hard.

"Exciting…" she whispered.

Their eyes held each other for long seconds.

Before he could react, before he even knew what was happening, before he could process the fact that they were in her office and very close to the door, Padmé clasped the back of his neck and pulled him down for a feverish kiss. Anakin groaned down her throat and swept his tongue over hers, his hands wrapping themselves around her and clasping her behind.

Padmé moaned into his mouth and reached between them to cup the growing bulge in his pants. Something snapped in Anakin and he sat her on the center table of the sitting area, his lips glued to hers as his hands delved under her heavy skirts. The soft skin of her thighs made him shiver and he smiled when he brushed his fingers against her damp underwear.

In desperate need for air she turned her head to his neck and bit the skin under his collar, her hands struggling to reach the skin hidden under his robes. Anakin winced and quickly removed her underwear. He wanted to be inside of her more than anything, but the idea of doing this in her office sent his imagination flying. He pulled her away from his neck and lifted her long skirt, burying his head underneath it.

Padmé closed her eyes at the first brush of his tongue against her mound. Long licks up and down her slit saw her chest heaving and her eyes rolling back into her head. He wasn't being gentle but he wasn't devouring her either, taking his time to drive her crazy with desire.

When his lips closed around her clit she gasped and her hands grasped the edge of the table. When his tongue began to lap at the sensitive nub she groaned low in her throat and had to lie down, her hands coming up to cover her face. He moved in tiny circles over the hard button, her gasps turning into soft cries of his name. When he suckled on it she couldn't hold back.

"Gods, Anakin!" she cried out. His hand came up to cover her mouth, only exciting her more as her hips began to thrust against him, feeding his hunger for her. Anakin slid his tongue into her wet tunnel and she groaned against his palm, her hands clasping his head against her.

Letting his instincts and her responses guide him, he returned to her nub and used the tip of his tongue to stimulate it, her hot pants damping his palm over her open mouth. His metallic hand moved up her thigh slowly, killing her with the expectation. His fingers parted her folds and massaged her walls with reverence, promising a glorious outcome to his merciless onslaught.

Mumbled words against his hand continued as his tongue flattened against her clitoris, extracting a desperate moan from her. Knowing she was close – and eager to get his own pleasure – Anakin closed his lips around it and suckled while his fingers circled her walls. Padmé's hips snapped off the table and convulsed against him, her thighs clasping his head tightly. His hand barely covered her scream and he had to keep himself from biting down when she clenched her fists on his hair until it hurt.

Dazed, Padmé released him and tried to recover on the table, her chest rising and falling heavily. Anakin came out from under her skirt with a hero's look in his eyes.

"You could've had that and a lot more if you'd invited me to come over last night," he said smugly, kneeling between her legs so he could look down at her. "But no, you were too busy talking to the party planner… I thought you were smarter than that, Milady," he teased, knowing his words would provoke her.

Padmé met his eyes. He thought he had her, but she could always one-up him. Her legs wrapped around his chest and pulled him over her. With his face hovering over hers, she whispered:

"Why don't you shut up and fuck me, Skywalker?"

Her words had the desired effect, for in seconds he was kissing her with a vengeance while his hands undid his utility belt. A tortured growl emerged from him when he finally freed his erection from its confinement and he gasped when her hand closed around it.

Anakin positioned himself at her entrance and closed his eyes when he finally entered her. Padmé cried out and pressed her mouth against his shoulder, trying to muffle the sound. It felt so good to be with him again after so long that she didn't care that they were in her office in the middle of the day. Her legs locked around his waist in a hard grip, pushing him as deep as he could go and they started moving against each other.

Anakin tried to concentrate on not hurting her. She just felt so incredible, so tight and wet, just for him. He searched her eyes to distract himself from the temptation to lose control but it got worse. The wanton look in her eyes only hardened him more and he groaned almost hopelessly. His teeth bit her shoulder in agony and he tried to keep a steady rhythm. But she wasn't afraid of losing control.

"Harder…" she whispered.

Anakin growled and picked up the pace, plunging into her with abandon. Padmé threw her head back and lifted her hips to meet his, joining the mad dance. He supported himself on one arm while the other surrounded her waist, lifting her and angling her pelvis for better penetration. He hammered his way into her over and over, the frantic movements of their lower bodies holding her prisoner of his addicting torture. His eyes landed on her jiggling breasts hiding under that heavy bodice and he wanted nothing more than to savor them but he couldn't bring himself to do anything but disappearing into her flesh.

His thrusts came fast and hard eventually moving their bodies over the table. By the time he bit her neck and suckled on her skin Padmé's head was hanging over the edge. Before he could push her any farther she rolled him over and straddled his lap, riding him at a demanding gallop. Anakin took this opportunity to open the bodice of her gown, her glorious breasts finally revealed to him. Padmé caught him staring at her chest and smiled knowingly, one of her fingers grazing a hard nipple to entice him.

He sat up with a snarl and lowered his head to her breast, his tongue lashing out to brush her nipple in hard strokes. Padmé leaned back with a grunt and Anakin held her in his strong arms, closing them around her and moving her over his pelvis. Up and down she moved, over and over again, her movements becoming tighter with every stroke. Her contractions around his shaft were too much to handle and he pulled back, searching her lips for a kiss. She denied him and pushed him flat over the table, riding him harder, desperate to find release and to feel him shatter beneath her.

Anakin clasped her hips and pressed her closer to his, thrusting up and meeting her every move. She began to shake around him and he knew she was close. With a naughty smile, he quickly grabbed her by the waist and rolled her over to the floor. They fell with a heavy thud and they couldn't care less. He hooked her legs under his arms and hammered into her, her shocked gasp at the change of position delighting him.

"Gods, yes!" she cried out. "Oh… ungh, Anakin… Oh!" He pressed his mouth against hers, getting the kiss she had denied him earlier, and circled his hips. She screamed into his mouth as her muscles closed around his shaft, her body convulsing under his. He continued thrusting into her, her climax encouraging him to keep her in that state of euphoria. When her sharp nails dug into his hard buttocks he growled into her neck and filled her with his seed. She convulsed again, her walls milking him of everything he had. Anakin met her eyes in shock and lay motionless on top of her as she continued squeezing him.

Finally she came down and exhaled heavily, her hands wiping her forehead. Anakin could barely sustain his weight on his elbows as his face hovered over hers.

"I can't move…" he panted. "But I don't wanna leave you," he continued.

"You know you can visit me any time," she replied with a smile, her finger curling around his Padawan braid.

"I mean now. I don't wanna leave you," he specified, rolling his hips in case she didn't get the message. Padmé laughed softly and pulled him down, wrapping her arms around him.

"I wouldn't want you to," she said. "But… I'm afraid we'll have to wait until next time," she sighed. Anakin groaned against her neck, displeased. "I wouldn't complain if I were you. I'm giving you an 'open.'" Anakin chuckled and Padmé smiled.

"Is that right?" he asked, lifting his face to look at her. She nodded 'yes.' "Does that mean you like me, Senator?"

"Something like that," she exhaled, running the back of her hand down his cheek. Anakin smiled and looked at her for a moment.

"What are we doing?" he finally asked. Padmé considered her answer for a moment, then lifted her head to give him a quick kiss.

"We're having fun."


	13. Chapter 13

In the months to come Anakin and Padmé would meet each other several times. He would report to the council and wait till night fell to sneak into Padmé's quarters. Other times, when she would work late hours in her office, he would make a surprise appearance and they would ravish each other behind closed doors. A couple of times he whisked her away in a 'borrowed' speeder and flew above Coruscant's traffic so they could get lost in their passion for each other under the stars. Then they would retire to her apartment, where she would fulfill fantasies he didn't even know he had by wearing suggestive nightgowns that left him breathless with just the sight of her. She enjoyed doing things like that for him; they were his spoils after battle.

The illicit quality of their affair only added to the excitement it gave them, but it was becoming a little dangerous.

The more they took from each other, the more they wanted.

As time went by their encounters would include other activities besides desperate lovemaking. They were talking more, about anything but the war. They would drink and try to enjoy themselves. Relaxation was brief and far between in such tumultuous times. They would laugh over dinner as they shared silly and sometimes humiliating stories of their past, opening up to one another.

On one of those nights she lay looking at his sleeping form. He seemed older, stronger now. The boy was gone. His shoulders were broader, his lean frame armored by muscles that got more pronounced with every battle. The ponytail and the braid remained but his hair was longer, almost falling into his eyes. He looked so breathtakingly handsome.

She held his new mechanical limb in her hand. The new appendage was silver whereas the old one was gold. This one looked more like a real hand both in dimensions and shape, and yet it didn't matter to her if the hand looked fake or real.

It was becoming increasingly hard to maintain this relationship. Or affair, she still didn't know under which terms to classify what they were doing. Every time he left it took him longer to return. Or at least so it seemed. Her need for him had reached an all-time high to the point where she would find herself crying when he was away. Her job was a good distraction, but coming home to an empty bed with no strong arms to hold her while she slept was taking its toll on her.

She was quieter now, her head of security had pointed out. She would stay away from social situations and politely decline dinner invitations to the Organas' apartment. She didn't want to be around other people. She wanted to go home and sleep and then wake up to go on with her day.

She couldn't decide if being with Anakin was doing her more bad than good. It wasn't until he returned to her that she felt alive again, her soul singing in exhilaration when the young Padawan looked at her with those eyes. Their time together was rare, but it was all they could have. Was it really worth all the pain?

Padmé turned to her side, giving her back to him. She needed to put a stop to this before it got even more out of hand. She needed to make him understand.

She hadn't told him how she felt, of course. It would only encourage him to fight for them to stay together, or as together was the war allowed them to be. And she didn't have the strength to say the words. Once she said them there would be no turning back, she knew it.

Lifting her head, she glanced over her shoulder at the young Jedi sleeping in her bed. Tomorrow she would have to break his heart one more time.

Anakin sat by himself having a very early breakfast. Captain Typho would be arriving in an hour to do his early morning security check and he didn't want him to catch him in Padmé's apartment.

"Padmé? Your breakfast is getting cold," he called out, as if it was the most normal thing in the world, as if they were an old couple. Seconds later Padmé walked into the kitchen, already dressed in her senatorial gown for he day. "Why are you dressed so early?" he asked curiously.

"Long day ahead," was her brief answer as she sat across from him. Her eyes didn't lift to meet his as they did whenever they shared a meal. Something was different.

"What's wrong?" he inquired carefully, trying to sound casual.

"I wanted to talk to you," she started. "I don't think we should continue seeing each other. Not like this."

Anakin's heart sank. She couldn't possibly mean that.

"Why not?" he uttered.

"Because it's doing us no good," she said, finally looking at him.

"Speak for yourself," he said bitterly.

"I'm sure you can find other girls to keep you entertained," she shrugged for emphasis. She wanted him to be mad at her. It worked. His blood boiled when the words left her mouth.

"Is that what you think I'm doing with you?" he asked angrily.

"Don't raise your voice at me," she warned.

"Don't make stupid assumptions," he shot back. Padmé sighed and stood, walking away from the table.

"What's the point of this? We're not – we're not a couple, there's no future in this. What good could come out of what we're doing?" she pressed, feeling a lump in her throat. What was she doing? What was she saying?

"I thought we were just friends, Padmé," he said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean," she sighed.

"I obviously don't," he said, standing and moving closer to her. "Give me one good reason why I should stop seeing you."

"Shouldn't me wanting to end this be reason enough?" she argued, but it was hopeless. He wasn't going to let her off the hook that easily.

"That's not the reason."

"Anakin…"

"Tell me the real reason. Is there someone else?" he almost barked, moving closer to her.

"No," she shook her head.

"Then what? Are you bored with me already?" he pressed as he loomed above her. Padmé was an experienced politician and she wasn't about to be intimidated by Anakin Skywalker.

"Sometimes," she said, her tone firm.

"You could've fooled me," he said darkly and cupped her face, his thumb tracing her cheekbone a bit too forcefully. Padmé turned her face away and shot daggers at him with her eyes.

"I don't want you here anymore, Anakin," she pressed.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked.

"Yes. You're too attached. You think I can't see it?" she continued, her tone softening. A wave of hurt flickered in his eyes and she wanted to forget about her decision and take him in her arms. But she had to do this. It was for his sake. "Anakin, I don't want to hurt you anymore. I can't give you what you want."

"You're right. You obviously can't," he exhaled, stepping back and distracting himself by floating a bowl of fruit with the Force. Padmé sighed.

"I… I can still be your friend," she offered. His eyes met hers sharply and the bowl of fruit crashed against the wall, startling her.

"Go to hell, Padmé," he sentenced, then stormed out of the kitchen. Padmé felt tears welling in her eyes but she didn't allow them to fall.

"Pull yourself together… this was for the best…"

Padmé watched the rich, red liquid filling her glass and raised a finger to signal it was enough. She sipped the sweet wine and tasted it for a moment before swallowing it.

"This is delicious," she noted. Sola sat next to her with her own glass.

"Darred found it somewhere. I'd be willing to brush my teeth with it," she said. Padmé smiled and had another sip, then sighed. "Is something wrong?" Sola asked worriedly.

"Aside from the war and the senate blaming me for it, no," Padmé replied. Sola was very confused.

"Why would they blame you for it?"

"Some senators believe I'm to blame for the clones arriving in Geonosis to fight the separatists," Padmé explained, not giving it much importance. It was a ridiculous line of thinking and she wouldn't grant it another minute of her time.

"I can't believe you work with these people," Sola muttered in disbelief. Padmé laughed softly.

"Neither can I sometimes…" Sola smiled and the two sisters sat in silence for a moment. "Do you remember when you met Darred?" Padmé asked suddenly.

"Of course I do," the elder sibling replied with a smile. Padmé remained silent, urging her to continue. "It was hard to miss him, really. He was the best student in our class and ridiculously smart. I was smitten," she grinned.

"When did you know that… you know, that he was the one?" Padmé asked carefully.

"It's not something I knew right away. We started going out and then we were a couple, and one day I found myself looking at him… and I saw the father of my children," Sola said wistfully.

"You're very lucky to have that," Padmé said earnestly.

"You could have it, too," Sola suggested. Padmé smiled briefly and had another sip of her wine. Sola studied her little sister carefully. "Padmé, did you…? Did you find someone?"

Padmé looked at her sister. She was tempted to tell her the truth, to tell her that she'd fallen in love with Anakin and that part of her just wanted to run away with him and forget about the Jedi and the senate. Keeping her love for him a secret was eating at her insides. To make matters worse, she hadn't heard from Anakin in almost six weeks and she longed to hear news from him. Why couldn't she share how she felt with her dear sister? She would have words of comfort for her.

"No," Padmé finally said in the most unconvincing tone Sola had ever heard.

"Padmé…" Sola insisted softly.

"I can't… I can't talk about it. Please, try to understand," Padmé pleaded. Sola sighed in frustration and poured more wine into her glass.

"Fine."

Sola was curious, but decided not to press the issue. Arguing with Padmé was not among her favorite activities. Instead she decided to let it go. She figured that when Padmé was ready to open up, she would come to her. It was better not to pressure her.

They opened another bottle of wine and talked about other things. Padmé made sure the subject of her private life wasn't brought up again. She didn't want to think about Anakin anymore. She wanted to make the best of her brief stay on Naboo and enjoy her sister's company.


End file.
